The Evil Blood
by LaV3nus6
Summary: "Kusomatsu, destruye el asqueroso y maldito país rosa..." Fic inspirado en The Daugther of Evil & The Servent of Evil de los Kagamine. Ships: Ichikara, Karatodo, Jyushitodo, menciones leves de otros. Reencarnación.
1. Chapter I: The son of evil

**Nota:** Desde hace un tiempo que tengo esta idea en la cabeza desde que vi el fanvid de The Servent Of Evil versión Karaichi donde Ichi era el sirviente.

Me imaginé a Kara siendo el sirviente y pues aquí esta la primera parte.

Se que dije que entraría en hiatus y cuando regrese publicaría todos los fics nuevos que ando planeando (y los capítulos nuevos de los pendientes), esta iba ser incluida pero al ver que Ariasu-sama publico su propia idea con las canciones decidí subir mi versión antes que piensen que es plagio. (Incluso postee un pequeño adelanto en un grupo karaichi / ichikara)

En mi caso, solo planeo (hasta el momento) usar las canciones de Rin y Len (incluyendo la de Regret message). Las otras como la de kaito, meiko y miku pueden ser mencionadas nada más.

Una vez aclarado el punto les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: The Son of Evil**

Hace mucho tiempo en un país lejano abandonado en el olvido de su pueblo, era dominado por el morado; ahí gobernaba un rey de 14 años sobre la sucia inhumanidad. Su nombre se fue al rincón de las memorias donde debe quedarse. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos que en su nombre ocasionó, ha hecho que sea imposible borrar tanta sangre derramada tuvieron que pasar siglos para eso.

Entrando al reino purpura sigue el camino rojo sangre que te llevará hasta aquel palacio con muros lilas, tan altos que será imposible penetrarlo sin invitación. Ahí de manera imponente, se halla el portón de metal con emblemas de gatos. Sí logras entrar al forzarlo, sigue caminando hasta que halles a un chico de camisa y pantalones blancos como su capa real, saco y botas hasta las rodillas de color morado, como el reverso de su capa, por último, decoraciones de dorados y rojizo a juego con su corona, no confundas el rojo de sus manos con guantes. Tan poco a él con su fiel sirviente a su lado.

Cuando el rey te miré, te recibirá con su habitual saludo: "Vamos arrodíllate".

Se llamaba Ichimatsu pero en la memoria de todos siempre será: el hijo del mal…

XxX

Escena I

Ichimatsu tenía la vida solucionada. Tenía un gato naranja con una marca azul alrededor de los ojos que disimulaban gafas, su nombre era Josephin. Un sirviente siempre fiel a su lado, con el rostro idéntico a él, que siempre le tenía alguna sorpresa a la hora de la merienda.

Pero ser rey no era fácil.

Tenía que lidiar con los estúpidos y sucios campesinos que se oponían a su mandato, además de traiciones dentro de su corte.

–¿Qué no ves lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor? -Preguntó el joven de gafas y traje de verde- Donde antes gobernaba la paz, ahora gobierna la tiranía. El pueblo no tiene dinero ni para comer y le exiges para ti, cuando tú -señaló a su rey- tienes por montones.

–¿Qué intentas decir pajastovski? -cuestionó de manera burlona a su cortesano.

–Qué eres el peor rey del mundo y deberías cambiar por el bien del reino. -respondió con enfado aun conservando su compostura.

–¿Me estas amenazando? -Ichimatsu levanto una ceja sin dejar de apoyar su mejilla sobre su mano derecha aprovechando que su propio codo descasaba sobre el brazo almohadado de su trono.

–No… -negó con la cabeza- solo quiero que abras los ojos para evitar tragedias venideras.

–Choromatsu, es bien sabido que has estado hablando con algunas personas del pueblo cuestionando sobre mi mandato -movió su mano libre dando un giro suave sobre su eje-. Que le andas metiendo tontas ideas sobre revueltas… -suspiró- que te estás haciendo un líder al cual seguir.

El de verde sintió algo afilado junto a su cuello. Miro de reojo sobre su hombro encontrando una espada plateada con detalles en azul. Dándose cuenta que detrás, se hallaba otro hombre idéntico al que tenía frente a él, la diferencia eran sus ojos.

Trago saliva.

Ahora entendía porque Karamatsu, no estaba de pie junto a su rey.

–Creo que sí ven la cabeza de su líder clavada en una estaca mientras los cuervos le pican, las cosas se calmaran en el reino -sonrió de manera maliciosa. Mostrando los colmillos, entrecerrando los ojos- pero claro… hablo de tu cabeza.

Lo último que escuchó antes de ser decapitado por el sirviente, fue una risa de diversión por el acto.

–Oh, ahora está arrodillado ante mí -se agarró el estómago por la risa- que coloquen su cabeza en el centro de la plaza para que los cuervos le piquen los ojos. –ordeno con un tono serio y cruel mientras miraba con desdén al cuerpo inerte debajo de sus pies.

Las campanas sonaron a las 3 en punto como siempre.

–Ah… es hora de la merienda -mencionó mirando a Karamatsu- ¿Qué sorpresa me traeras?

Al poco tiempo un joven de vestimentas rojas como sus ojos por el llanto al ver la cabeza de su querido esposo siendo devorado por las alimañas fue con una daga a matar al tirano rey en venganza por su amor. Fue derrotado con puñetazos por el sirviente de doble corazón. Los guardias llegaron para sujetarle.

–Que le quiten todas sus riquezas, los títulos nobles y que lo azoten en la plaza del pueblo para que vean lo que sucede con quien me desafía -ordeno con una mirada fija al chico de rojo-

Tras ese incidente comenzaron pequeñas revueltas comandadas por un joven de armadura roja levantando su espada en venganza disfrazada de justicia.

–¡A callarlos a todos! -Clavó el cuchillo sobre su mesa en la que estaba comiendo- ¡Mierdamatsu, acaba con ese carmesí y sus ideales! –ordenó tirando su almuerzo al suelo.

xXx

Escena II

Un día mientras estaba en la orilla de la playa con su sirviente dentro del mar, unos barcos con velas amarillas arribaron. Ellos pudieron reconocer el emblema del rey amarillo del otro lado del mar.

–¡Jyushimatsu! -Exclamó con alegría sin darse cuenta que su sonrisa por él, destruiría a muchos- ¡Mierdamatsu, recuerda tu lugar!

Aquel chico entendió cubriendo sus tristes ojos con antifaz blanco con contornos azules, hilo negro y una sonrisa para combinar su disfraz.

El tirano rey llegó a recibir al alegre y entusiasta rey del otro lado del mar. Ambos se conocían desde la infancia, ya que su reino se caracterizaba por hacer negocios y alianzas, de esa manera se formó una amistad entre ellos. Se llamaba Jyushimatsu, el rey de 18 años.

El encuentro fue emotivo, hablaron de sus respectivos países y de los nuevos reinos que estaban floreciendo con esmero, como era el reino rosa. Caminatas al lado del mar, jugaban con los gatos del reino morado con sonrisas y diversión.

La gente no podía creer que aquel malvado rey podía sonreír con alguien que no sea su sirviente fiel.

Siempre que el rey amarillo iba de visita, su presencia causaba una alegría al negro corazón del purpura. El pobre chico del otro lado del mar era ciego y sordo ante la verdad…

–Iré al reino rosa -comentó Jyushimatsu mientras desayunaba con Ichimatsu-. Quiero conocer como es y sí puedo hacer negocios con el mercader del reino.

–¿Es interesante ese reino? -levantó una ceja mientras cortaba su carne.

–Tal vez halle algo en que me interese ja ja -se rio agarrando su frente para luego pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

–Espero que así sea… -agregó el anfitrión.

Había pasado días desde que Jyushimatsu partió al reino vecino. Ichimatsu escuchó un rumor que el rey amarillo hizo negocios con el mercader y rey del lugar, Atsushi; al presentarle a su hijo de rosa con quien pasaba su tiempo… un tal Todomatsu.

Decidió confirmar esos chismes de iglesia barata. Por lo que ordeno a su sirviente que prepare sus caballos para ir de visita al reino rosa. El de azul sugirió que no use su vestimenta real para no llamar la atención. Así lo hicieron.

Mientras los buscaba se hizo de recuerdos con mercancía del lugar, el reino era conocido por ello. Encontró a Jyushimatsu con un joven de rosa tomados del brazo mientras compraba manzanas en el mismo puesto que ellos. Eso le causó molestia a Ichimatsu.

A parto al amarillo cuando su sirviente se tropezó con el rosa tirando al suelo las compras de ambos.

–Jyushi, llevas bastante tiempo en este reino. Más tiempo de lo que pasas en el mío -comentó caminando a su lado hacia la fuente del pueblo.

–¿En serio? ¡Je! No me había dado cuenta -puso su mano detrás de la nuca mientras sonreía como siempre.

–¿Los negocios no han salido cómo quieres? -cuestiono intentando sacarle información sobre el rumor.

–Los negocios están yendo muy bien -respondió- solo que encontré "algo" que se robó mi interés –un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acompañados de un suspiro y una tierna sonrisa apoyaron esa idea.

–¿No tiene que ver con el hijo del mercader? -preguntó de manera seria y sombría.

Aunque Jyushimatsu le negó la respuesta, sus acciones lo contradecían. Su voz se entrecortaba con balbuceos, se ponía nervioso e intentaba cambiar el tema al proponer el regresar con sus acompañantes.

Caminó a paso lento con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón café que su sirviente le consiguió, chasqueando con la lengua a cada maldición hacia el rosa. Jyushimatsu se le separo para buscarlo por su cuenta. Sí se hubiera quedado a su lado tal vez estaría estático al ver lo que los ojos cansados de Ichimatsu miraban…

Su doble sonreía divertido con su acompañante ambos tomados de la mano.

Ichimatsu gruño llamando a su sirviente por su sobrenombre de mierdamatsu. Él al escucharlo se colocó nuevamente su máscara y se separó de un confuso Todomatsu.

Los del reino morado abandonaron en silencio el reino vecino.

xXx

Escena III

Los días pasaron.

–¿Ha oído su majestad el rumor que circula en el reino? -Pregunto el hombre delgado con dientes grandes mientras bebía su té-

El de vestimenta purpura solo rodo los ojos dejándolos en blanco mientras llevaba a sus labios la taza de porcelana con dibujos de un gato jugando en un campo de flores moradas con azul.

–¿Sobre el justiciero carmesí? -Bufó regresando su taza a su lugar- "¡Oh, justiciero llevas tu armadura teñida de la sangre de inocentes –levantó sus manos repitiendo la frase con sarcasmo- que te ayudan a alzar tu espada para vengarlos del tirano rey…" -chasqueo nuevamente la lengua- algo así dicen en las calles. –Nuevamente llevó su té a su garganta para humedecerla- Mierdamatsu se está haciendo cargo de ello.

–Oh… pero no me refiero a eso -sonrió de manera maliciosa acariciando con su dedo pulgar e índice la punta de uno de sus bigotes.

–¿Entonces? -preguntó curioso su oyente.

–Se rumorea que el bosque se reúne el reino rosa con el morado, pero no hablo de los límites de cada reino… -hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo- hablo del príncipe rosa con el fiel sirviente de azul.

El rey de morado se quedó congelado con la taza de té sostenida en el aire ante las palabras de su invitado.

–Se dice que los encuentros -continuo con una sonrisa en su rostro- se hace antes del repique de las campanas, antes de las tres de la tarde. La hora de la merienda. -Nuevamente miró a su rey con malicia.- Eso me recuerda… ¿Su merienda se atrasó?

Ante las últimas palabras la porcelana fue esparcida por el suelo al instante que el rey de morado abrió los ojos.

Aquel ministro que explotaba a los pobres en nombre del rey para obtener la fortuna salió dejando a un Ichimatsu enfurecido.

Su merienda llegó al poco tiempo en manos de su joven sirviente con un flan de postre y una inocente sonrisa. Ichimatsu no mencionó ni cuestionó nada.

Sonrió de manera habitual cada vez que recibía sus sagrados alimentos tan puntuales como siempre.

–Oh, ¿es hora de la merienda? -observó la bandeja puesta ante él- Siempre tan puntual, mi querido Kusomatsu… no. Quiero decir, mi querido Karamatsu.

El nombrado se sonrojo al escuchar de nuevo su nombre siendo pronunciado correctamente junto con una tierna sonrisa.

El tiempo volvió a pasar como las nubes sobre el mundo en el que habitaban. Un día antes de la merienda Ichimatsu tenía escrita una carta dirigida al rey amarillo.

–¡Ten! -Le entregó una carta a su sirviente que entraba con una bandeja- es para Jyushimatsu.

Karamatsu fue manado al reino vecino con una carta y regreso con otra. La cual, su rey tomó entre sus manos con entusiasmo que se le borró del rostro con lágrimas que le salían de los ojos. Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas ante ella. El tirano estando sobre el suelo arrugó el papel entre sus dedos, se levantó con una postura recta camino hacia su chimenea para luego quemarla.

Vio como el fuego destruía el papel e imagino que se consumía otras cosas, entre ellas, su razón y su orgullo herido.

–Kusomatsu, destruye el asqueroso y maldito país rosa -ordeno con una sonrisa perversa que mostraba sus colmillos sedientos de sangre alumbrados por las llamas.

Nuevamente sus ojos veían desde la seguridad de su palacio el humo proveniente del reino vecino. Su fantasía se hizo realidad: el reino rosa consumido en llamas.

El tirano no pudo ver, ni escuchar los gritos de desesperación, dolor y llanto por sus acciones. Solo las campanas que anunciaban la hora de la cena.

–Ah… es la hora de la merienda -dijo al escuchar a su sirviente presentarse ante él-

xXx

Escena IV

El tiempo trascurría y con él, un lado se hacía más fuerte y el contrario más débil.

Aquel justiciero formo una alianza con el dolido reino amarillo y un sobreviviente reino rosa para derrocar al malvado rey. El espadachín dirigía a la muchedumbre mientras que el rey en armadura amarilla con mirada seria y sombría aplicaba la fuerza.

Lograron devolver al reino morado las mismas llamas con las que abrazo al reino rosa. Fueron intentos en vano los esfuerzos de los soldados del rey por aplacarlos. Aquellas puertas de acero cayeron.

Algunos de los sirvientes se aliaron al rojo con amarillo y otros huyeron para sobrevivir. En especial el fiel del morado.

Solo quedo el rey morado sentado en su balcón disfrutando de su broche con Josephine dormido plácidamente sobre sus piernas.

–Vamos, arrodíllense ante mi presencia -dijo al verlos con indiferencia-

Osomatsu, el justiciero dudo con su espada ante la presencia de una mirada del cielo.

–Pero sí tú no eres un rey -mencionó el de armadura roja.

Ya no más… -agregó Jyushimatsu sujetando al rey a la fuerza con ayuda de otros.

xXxX

Escena V

Lo último que el joven rey de 14 años de edad antes de ser encarcelado por sus crímenes violentos fue su paraíso derrumbado ante él.

Su ejecución fue programada a las 3 en punto mientras las campanas de la iglesia suenen para purificar el alma del demonio que se hacía pasar por rey.

Mientras esperaba su fin, recibió una visita inesperada dándole una oportunidad.

No escuchó razones, ni miró a los ojos a la persona.

Solo vio a la luna llena, imponente de lo grande y redonda que estaba.

La hora finalmente llegó.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se decidió por ejecución: muerte en la hoguera.

Las campanas de las 3 anunciaron el final del demonio.

Siempre mirando para el frente y nunca para la gente a pesar que el humo le permitía vislumbrarlos. Dio sus últimas palabras:

"Ah, es la hora de la merienda".

Y con las llamas regreso al infierno donde nunca debió salir el verdadero hijo del mal.

* * *

 **Nota: Tuve que volver a subir esta historia porque ya no aparece en fan fiction**


	2. Chapter II: The servent of evil

**Nota autor:** Regresando con el segundo capítulo, fue más largo porque tuve que anexar partes para que se entienda que se mezclara pasado y futuro no nivel X-men.

* * *

 **The servent of evil**

 **xXx**

–A él lo tratan totalmente diferente… -dijo un chico de sudadera azul cubierto de vendas mientras se sostenía de un bastón del hospital observando como sus hermanos caminaban hacia el horizonte rodeando con sonrisas y mimos a su hermano menor de purpura- totalmente… -sus llanto de dolor físico era opaco por un llanto cálido mientras en su mente se reproducía una escena parecida solo con espadas y antorchas, con el de morado siendo jaloneado y forcejeando con ellos- ¿verdad mi rey? … -despidió a la escena con una sonrisa que mezclaba tristeza y al mismo tiempo felicidad por el recuerdo.

XxX

Escena I

Hace tiempo en un reino que ya no existe. Un lugar abandonado por Dios pero no por el demonio. Un niño de 11 años con traje desgatado de tonos azules, cruzaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo llamando a gritos al otro pequeño de su misma complexión, al cual halló en la habitación del rey.

El otro pequeño de traje purpura se hallaba llorando en un armario. Tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho mientras que sus manos se sujetaban a sus piernas. Su rostro estaba oculto debido que tenía pegada su frente a las rodillas.

–¡He regresado! -Abrió las puertas de par en par- ¡Ichimatsu! -Lo abrazó consolando cada una de sus lágrimas-

El mayor solo dejo sollozaba entre sus brazos.

– "Un estúpido e inútil rey mostrando debilidad ante un plebeyo" -pensaba las palabras de su padre sí entraba en ese momento observando la escena pero eso a él no le importaba.

–Te prometo, que nadie te hará daño -se inclinó ante él tomando su mano para besarla-. A partir de ahora, siempre te voy proteger, cumpliré cada una de tus órdenes sin juzgarte, no dejaré que vuelvas a derramar ninguna lágrima más. Haré que sonrías siempre. Sí es necesario daré mi vida por ti… -alzó su vista para que sus ojos azules se encontrarán al contrario- por ti… -hizo una leve pausa- mi querido hermano.

Se sorprendió por aquellas acciones y palabras.

Su llanto se calmó.

Respiró profundo observando al menor del mismo rostro.

–Esta es tu primer orden: nunca dejes que nadie más interfiera entre nosotros, no permitas que nadie más nos separé -con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del joven-. Prométemelo, Karamatsu.

–Te lo prometo, mi querido rey…

xXx

Escena II

Era una mañana fresca de Mayo cuando las campanas de la iglesia del reino anunciaban la llegada del heredo al trono.

Nadie se esperó lo ocurrido de aquel día.

No era únicamente un pequeño cubierto en una manta morada. A su lado, estaba otro en una manta azul. Ambos dormían placidos agarrados de la mano.

Existía una leyenda sobre nacimiento de gemelos en el reino: "la desgracia siempre los persigue".

El rey en ese momento pensó que era supersticiones absurdas, hasta que ese mismo día en su habitación rodeada de lujos; yacía en la cama una madre de cabellos azules como sus ojos. Era la más hermosa del lugar. Quien, con una tierna sonrisa abrazaba a los recién nacidos, antes de soltar lágrimas al ser separada de ellos.

No era una persona quien los alejaba de ella, era la muerte que la esperaba para partir tras perder tanta sangre en complicado parto.

–Mis queridos niños, muchas cosas les esperan desde este momento, lamentablemente no podré estar a su lado… -con llanto reflejado en el rostro y lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, acercó su rostro al de ellos- pero recuerden que se tienen uno al otro y nadie podrá cortar ese lazo.

Horas después las campanas sonaron para anunciar la muerte de la amada reina.

Los gemelos fueron nombrados Ichimatsu, por ser el primero; y el otro, Karamatsu. Ambos fueron criados juntos como hermanos de mismas condiciones hasta que cumplieron los cinco años. Karamatsu fue denigrado por su propio padre a ser el paje de su hermano, o mejor dicho, ser su niño de azote.

Ahora él vivía en una casa en la playa, con sus nuevos padres y hermano. Era un matrimonio formado por un viejo pastor y la cocinera real. Su nuevo hermano, unos meses más grande, era un pequeño llamado chibita.

Ya no convivía con su hermano como antes.

Su hermano comenzó a sentir el abandono por parte de él.

Fue en ese momento que Ichimatsu conoció al príncipe del otro lado del mar, Jyushimatsu. Se refugió en él.

Pronto el rey caía enfermo e Ichimatsu tomaría su lugar. En ese instante Karamatsu cruzó las puertas de su habitación prometiéndole felicidad eterna.

Él lo sabía.

Mientras tenga a su hermano menor a su lado, nada le faltará.

Xxx

Escena III

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que Ichimatsu tomó el poder del reino. El terror se sembró en todo el lugar incluso en el mismo castillo.

Su dulce hermano mayor, ahora era un tirano.

Karamatsu, ya no era un paje. Ahora era un ministro… pero seguía siendo un niño azote para el purpura.

Sí las cosas no salían a como su rey lo deseaba, terminaba siendo golpeado hasta saciar la ira de este. No le importaba derramar sangre y morir en ese momento con tal de verle sonreír de nuevo.

Nadie entendía como alguien que con heridas de gravedad podía levantarse y atender a quien le hirió con una sonrisa sincera.

–Muchos de los sirvientes no soportan más este trato -comento aquel hombre de baja estatura de brazos cruzados sentado en una banca esperando que la cena se termine. Él era el jefe de los cocineros- muchos han decidido huir a otros reinos.

–Lo entiendo… -el otro agachó la cabeza escuchando cada palabra- ¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí?

–¡Por ti, idiota! -le gritó levantándose de golpe- ¡Eres mi hermano aunque no seamos de sangre! ¡No te voy a dejar solo con ese desgraciado!

–¡No le llames así! -defendió

–¡Karamatsu, el Ichimatsu que tú conoces ya no existe! -recriminó.

–No, Chibita… él aún está ahí escondido en algún lugar del castillo… -suspiró moviendo la sopa- y yo lo voy a encontrar…

–Tsk… -chasqueo la lengua rascándose detrás de la cabeza- Me quedaré contigo hasta el final.

El otro al oír la respuesta soltó una leve sonrisa de tener a su hermano "no de sangre" apoyarle hasta el final. Realmente era su mejor amigo en este infierno.

xXx

Karamatsu no podía creer lo que hizo, decapito a su amigo Choromatsu, uno de los ministros de la corte por órdenes de Ichimatsu porque aquel hombre daba ideas sobre la revolución al pueblo.

Ahora la nueva orden era: "deshazte de esa chica con la tonta flor azul de la cabeza, la muy idiota ha derramado té en mi manto real".

Su corazón no pudo soportar las lágrimas de Chibita cubriendo el cuerpo de la joven, su amor.

–Oe… la merienda está atrasada… -chasqueo la lengua golpeando su tenedor contra la mesa.

–Lo siento… -suspiró con bandeja plateado en mano- a partir de hoy, ya no hay más cocinero real.

–Je… te mande por uno y terminaste con dos ja… ja… -una risa le ganó. Se agarró la frente y el estómago para luego aporrear una de sus manos contra la mesa y señalar a su sirviente- Acabaste con el idiota de tu hermano jajaja Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara en ese instante.

–Me da gusto escuchar tu risa alegre… -comentó con una máscara que ocultaba su dolor

xXx

Escena III

Karamatsu se encontraba en la orilla de la playa, con sus piernas siendo bañadas por las olas mientras la brisa marina le refrescaba el rostro y jugueteaba sus cabellos.

–Esto es aburrido… -bufó el rey de morado en la orilla- Venir hasta aquí solo para pedir un estúpido deseo… -se burló del menor.

–No es estúpido, sí el deseo se pide con el corazón -se llevó una pequeña botella de cristal al pecho. Cerró los ojos suspirando lentamente, al ritmo de las olas para ser uno. Sonrió para lanzar lejos aquella botella.

Ichimatsu solo arqueo la ceja por tan dramática acción. Estaba harto de venir a la playa, arena en sus ropajes reales, sol caliente, asqueroso olor a pescado, las olas al verlas fijamente lo mareaban, realmente odiaba venir al lugar y más para ver la misma acción desde pequeños.

Pudo haber dejado que Karamatsu viniera solo pero siempre su curiosidad se iba hacia aquel objeto que se perdía en el mar.

Levantó su vista al vislumbrar una navegación. Reconocía esas banderas amarillas ondeantes donde fuera que vaya. El príncipe del otro lado del mar estaba por arribar al muelle.

–¡Jyushimatsu! -Exclamó con alegría casi se mete al mar a nadar hasta el barco pero se detuvo en la orilla al recordar el peso extra en sus ropajes- ¡Mierdamatsu! ¡No olvides tu lugar! -su rey lo empujo al mar de un golpe.

El menor se quedó sentado con el agua cubriendo parte de su cuerpo puesto que estaba en la orilla. Ichimatsu se giró hacia su caballo para llegar a su castillo para hacerse un cambio de ropa. Además de un buen baño. No quería que Jyushi sienta asco por el olor a pescado.

Habían llegado a su hogar, el baño se terminó. Ahora vestía un pantalón y camisa lilas, unos botines negros como el saco que usaba pero este tenía decoraciones doradas con joyas purpuras. La capa roja con aterciopelado blanco y el broche con lo cual lo cerraba debajo de su cuello era una pequeña piedra azul. Única en todos los reinos. Ya que algo azul era difícil de conseguir.

Por eso sabían que Karamatsu, no era cualquier chico de azote o ministro. Ya que sus ropajes estaban teñidos de ese color y era el único que podía encontrar flores azules, las cuales estaban en el centro de mesa de Ichimatsu a la hora de la merienda.

Uno de los sirvientes del hogar llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de su rey para avisar la llegada del rey del otro lado del mar.

–¡Nuestro señor, ahora va a su encuentro! -Exclamó Karamatsu mientras yacía en el piso con su mano debajo del tacón del botín de Ichimatsu-

–¡Eres un maldito sirviente! ¡Oculta tu rostro de Jyushimatsu, -el joven de azul había terminado de arreglar su hermano cuando este lo volvió a empujar contra el piso. A patearlo e insultarle, sin entender el porqué de su enojo- no quiero que sospeche que soy hermano de un vulgar y asqueroso campesino! -Ahora lo entendía.

–Sí… mi rey… -sonrió bajo el rostro enfurecido de Ichimatsu- Nadie, sabrá que somos hermanos… -aquellas palabras eran más dolorosas que aquel maltrato físico- mi querido rey.

xXx

Cuando Jyushimatsu iba de visita, no lo hacía por un día. Lo hacía hasta por semanas. Tiempo en los que Ichimatsu siempre estaba de buen humor, alegre y sonrojado para quien lo viera creería que es otro rey; para el amarillo que aquello que había escuchado, eran mentiras mal intecionadas… y para Karamatsu… era volver a ver a su hermano.

Lamentablemente eso solo ocurría con esa visitaba a su lado. Cuando Jyushi se iba a dormir o aventurarse solo por el reino (mayormente escapaba del castillo para eso), su anfitrión entraba a los aposentos del su sirviente para golpearlo por los errores que cometió.

Por no calmar al Justiciero Carmesí que estaba alzando a la gente en su contra y estando su amado rey amarillo cerca, no le convenía aquello.

A veces solo lo golpeaba porque Jyushi le rechazó alguna invitación. Otras solo porque hizo una conversación con él.

El azul se despedía del purpura con una sonrisa, solo se levantaba cuando el otro abandonaba su habitación, y lo hacía sosteniéndose de algún objeto al que llegaba arrastrándose. Siempre con una sonrisa agradeciendo que vivía un día más para ser el saco de boxeo de su rey. Aunque pronto las lágrimas y el gimoteo lastimoso acompañaban aquellas sonrisas.

Realmente cierto odio y envidia le nacía en su interior por aquel chico sonriente. Envidiaba la cercanía que tenía con su hermano, como su presencia le causaba una alegría a su corazón con solo estar a su lado.

Se juró que solo él, sería el único que alegraría aquel oscuro corazón de Ichimatsu.

Sin embargo cuando convivía con Jyushimatsu, sentía culpa por aquellos sentimientos que tenía con su huésped. Prefirió ignorar aquello, guardar esos sentimientos como los hacía con los pensamientos de huir del castillo como lo aconsejo Chibita y Choromatsu.

– "Vete lejos de Ichimatsu antes que sea tarde para ti" -La imagen de Choromatsu se presentó ante él pronunciando aquellas palabras antes que su cabeza cayera al piso para desvanecerse.

¿Un fantasma?

¿Su subconsciente tomó su forma para aconsejarle?

Karamatsu, no lo sabía.

Lo único que supo era que su rey estaba triste porque Jyushimatsu partió solo al reino vecino para hacer negocios. También que un flan en forma de gato animaría a su amado hermano.

XxX

Escena IV

Había pasado un mes desde la partida del rey del otro lado del mar cuando Ichimatsu entró enfadado a su habitación. Pateo la puerta arrebatado por la ira. Ordeno ensillar su corcel y que le acompañe al Reino Rosa a confirmar algo.

–Ten -le entregó parte de su ropaje- No dejemos que se enteren que saldrás del reino, hay que prevenirnos.

Karamatsu había escuchado que el Justiciero Carmesí se hallaba en los límites que unían a ambos reinos, reuniendo gente por lo que sería peligroso que atrapen a Ichimatsu. Aún eran pocos para vencer pero no quería arriesgarse.

Al poco tiempo, se hallaban caminando en las calles a pedradas del reino rosa. Era un sitio de mercaderes. Todo era negocio en ese lugar, todo era excéntrico, llamativo y elegante. Niños jugando con risas, mujeres admirando lo último en moda extranjera exportada del reino amarillo, hombres discutiendo en quien tenía mejores objetos de calidad o haciendo un intercambio de mercancía.

Era un país concurrido.

Un país activo.

Un reino donde se respiraba vida.

Era hermoso.

Karamatsu estaba maravillado con eso.

Ichimatsu lo odiaba.

Sus reinos eran contrarios.

Ambos caminaban juntos, uno se dedicaba a comprar y el otro a buscar. Llegaron a un puesto de manzanas, ahí Karamatsu encontró las manzanas más jugosas mientras que Ichimatsu halló a Jyushimatsu tomado del brazo por un chico de rosa.

Karamatsu que estaba con su sonrisa brillante por el tiempo que pasaba con su amado Ichimatsu, le ofreció una manzana para que comiera. Su expresión alegre cambio a una de sorpresa y preocupación al ver el odio en los ojos del contrario. Siguió su vista hasta la escena del amarillo y el rosa que no se han dado cuenta de la presencia de ambos.

El sirviente suspiro colocándose su máscara para caminar hacia el otro rey presentándose pero antes de saludar al otro chico fingió caerse tirando todo.

Los tres se agacharon para recoger las compras del sirviente cuando Ichimatsu paso corriendo jalando del brazo a Jushymatsu dejado a su acompañante sorprendido.

–¿Pero qué? -se preguntó el rosa sorprendido.

–Gracias -respondió Karamatsu con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del piso con las compras en su lugar. Solo faltaba la manzana que el otro tenía.

–Oh… de nada -le entregó su manzana con una tierna sonrisa- Soy Todomatsu, ¿y tú?

–Karamatsu -contesto sintiendo los suaves dedos del menor al rozar con los suyos.

–¿Quieres ir por una bebida? -Le tomó de la mano jalando al sirviente con una risa divertida- Hace mucho calor, esperemos en un lugar agradable.

–Pero mi rey se enojará si me muevo -agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

–Oh… vamos -Todomatsu le agarro de las mejillas para jugar con ellas- tenías una sonrisa linda, no hagas una expresión triste ahora -infló sus mejillas haciendo pucheros- además soy el príncipe de aquí, sí me haces desaire insultadas al reino y habrá guerra –ahora su puchero se veía como una sonrisa maligna.

–¡Eh! ¡No, no quiero guerra! -exclamó preocupado agitando sus manos al aire soltando nuevamente la compra.

–Ja Ja eres muy gracioso ja ja -nuevamente la expresión de Todomatsu cambió- Solo bromeaba.

–¿Eh? -Realmente le tomó por sorpresa-

–¿Vamos a beber algo o no? -El rosa llevó sus manos a sus caderas inclinándose hacia él. Karamatsu solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Bien! –Aplaudió emocionado- sígueme –se giró llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda caminando por delante del enmascarado- por cierto, puedes llamarme Totty –ladeo su cuerpo para verle.

–De acuerdo… -No estaba seguro de hablarle tan familiarmente pero su corazón brinconteaba de alegría por ello- Totty.

Las horas pasaban pero ninguno sintió eso en la compañía del otro. Totty le mostraba a su acompañante los lugares asombros del reino.

–¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara? -preguntó curioso llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda para girarse al verlo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–No puedo, son ordenes de mi rey -respondió moviendo su cabeza para evitar las manos del joven que quería arrancarle su disfraz.

–¡Mh! -infló los cachetes arrugando el entrecejo con sus manos en su caderas- te recuerdo que estás en mi reino -le apunto con su dedo índice- ¡Te ordeno que te quites esa asquerosa mascara que brillante ante mí!

Karamatsu suspiró obedeciendo la orden del anfitrión.

Totty abrió los ojos al maravillar el rostro de su acompañante. Era idéntico al rey que huyo con su amante.

–¡Debes ser su doble! -comentó emocionado agitando sus brazos frente a su pecho- por eso la máscara, nadie debe saber de ti.

–Algo así… -llevó su mano detrás de su cuello para sobarlo-

Ya sin la máscara y sin que nadie más sepa que la presencia del reino purpura estaba ahí, siguieron con sus conversaciones conociéndose más. Encontrando puntos en común.

El chico rosa le contó que el famoso reino rosa, realmente es un pueblo. Que Atsushi es un mercader que hizo crecer al pueblo, que totty era su sirviente pero el mayor lo compró a sus padres, ahora tenía que estar con él quiera o no.

Le habló de cuando conoció al príncipe del otro lado del mar, quien le mostró un mundo diferente de amabilidad sin mirarle por el hombro. Justo como el sirviente de azul se sentía al estar al lado del rosa.

Esas conversaciones se volvieron risas y sonrojos hasta que Ichimatsu apareció con odio en la mirada. Tomó a Karamatsu del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del lugar.

xXx

Escena V

No supo cómo y porque se encontraba a escondidas con Todomatsu en los límites de ambos reinos. En aquel bosque que todo lo oculta. Tal vez fue porque el rosado combina con el azul mejor que con el amarillo. Ya que Totty tenía que seguir con Jyushimatsu por su estatus social aunque su corazón era para Karamatsu, o eso le hacía creer al joven sirviente que iba a su llamado.

Eran felices juntos. Reían de cualquier cosa.

Se juraron amor con el de azul arrodillado ante él, sosteniendo su mano que besaba. Pronto un tierno beso de labios correspondía ese sentimiento.

Pero por esos encuentros, siempre servía tarde la merienda a su rey de purpura que no se daba cuenta de la hora.

–Hey sirviente de mierda -el hombre delgado con la dentadura por fuera- tu rey tiene hambre siente que su hora de comer fue hace mucho –se agarró del bigote-.

El ministro odiaba a Iyami debido a que su avaricia contagio a su hermano, además que sus acciones dicen que son a causa de su rey. Por eso, el pueblo lo odia.

Decidió ignorarlo para servirle sus bocadillos favoritos a su adorado rey.

Quien le recibió con una tierna y brillante sonrisa. Misma que le hizo emocionarse hasta el alma con el latir de su corazón acelerado porque él lo ha llamado por su nombre, previamente con las palabras: "mi querido".

Karamatsu era feliz.

Era su querido Karamatsu como su rey era su querido Ichimatsu.

xXx

Aunque la felicidad no duro mucho tiempo ya que pronto encontró a su amado rey llorando. Una carta fue la causante de ello. Sintió rabia por aquella escena.

Ichimatsu se veía tan alegre escribiendo una carta a Jyushimatsu, le hizo llevarla hasta él y esperar respuesta. Ahí miro a Totty de su brazo bajando la mirada ante los ojos azules que aún estaban cubiertos por la máscara. Tomó aquel mensaje alejándose un poco de ambos amantes.

No sabía que contenía aquel papel pero la expresión alegre del príncipe del otro lado del mar había cambiado a una seria al regresar ante ellos. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo al príncipe rosa y luego al sirviente azul. Le entrego la respuesta sin mirarle a los ojos.

Ahora su rey purpura tenía arrugado el papel entre sus manos con llanto, cuando momentos antes mostraba entusiasmo por recibir la respuesta. Karamatsu corrió a su lado para abrazarlo al verlo caer de rodillas con una mano cubriendo sus sollozos mientras la otra aún seguía arrugando el papel.

Fue apartado cuando Ichimatsu se levantó del suelo en una postura recta caminando hacia su chimenea para luego quemarla. El fuego reflejado en los ojos de su hermano los hacía ver vacíos. Notó como arrojo esa carta al fuego dejando que se consumiera pero en el fondo, Karamatsu sabía que algo más estaba por consumirse por esas llamas.

–Kusomatsu, -la voz seca de su hermano lo llamó- destruye el asqueroso y maldito país rosa -ordeno con una sonrisa perversa que mostraba sus colmillos sedientos de sangre alumbrados por las llamas.

–Pero… Ichimatsu… -intento persuadir a su hermano de unas llamas nunca se podrán controlar.

–Recuerda que soy tu rey y prometiste no dudar de mis órdenes -se giró quedando frente al menor- muéstrame tu lealtad -Con su dedo índice señalo el piso apuntando el piso en el que estaban- asesinando al rosa.

Karamatsu no supo que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Su corazón palpitaba tenía miedo que explote.

Amaba a Todomatsu pero no más que a Ichimatsu.

Le juro lealtad a él y su amor a Todomatsu… pero fue la misma promesa que le juro a su hermano.

El menor se inclinó de rodillas ante su rey, besando la palma de su mano con un "sí, mi señor".

Fue a su habitación a alistarse con la armadura plateada que le habían otorgado por su rey para protegerlo. Llamó a algunos soldados para la misión diciendo que todo debe pasar antes que el reloj deje de sonar.

Monto su corcel para ir al bosque donde se encontraba con Totty, al cual lo cito ahí de emergencia.

Mientras lo esperaba en la oscuridad, el sonido de los gritos y llantos le llegaban hasta ahí. Comenzaba a temblar por ello. Hasta que una gentil mano se posó en su hombro con una tierna sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro para luego abrirlos encontrando una mancha roja sobre el traje rosa de su invitado. Su espada lo había travesado. El menor, lo miraba con miedo y decepción mezclados en su rostro. Su espada siguió atravesando su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas enjuagaban la sangre que caía sobre sus ojos.

Todo había terminado.

Nuevamente estaba en el castillo presentándose ante su rey que miraba el humo en el cielo al sonar de las campanas.

Su rostro estaba tan alegre…

Supo en ese instante que hizo bien.

Una orden de preparar la cena se dio pero su rey palideció al verlo.

–Lo siento… -murmuro mordiéndose el labio confundiendo la sangre de este con la ajena que aún tenía en su rostro- ahora lo preparare…

–Karamatsu… estas… -Ichimatsu trato de dar un paso hacia él pero el sirviente retrocedió-

–¿Sucio? -Sonrió- ¿Te espante? -Negó con la cabeza- quiero decir, ¿te asqueo? -Se encogió de hombros- me bañaré primero antes de hacer su cena. Te tengo flan de postre. Me disculpo… una vez más –su sonrisa se apagó agachando la mirada abandonando la habitación en la que estaba para luego llorar en la propia.

xXx

Escena VI

Las noticias del periódico, voces que corren en las calles hablaban del sirviente Todomatsu Irino muerto. Del reino amarillo del príncipe Jyushimatsu Ono, se ha declarado en luto y en guerra por la pérdida de su prometido. Del justiciero rojo forjando alianzas con el amarillo para ir por el reino purpura del Rey Ichimatsu Matsuno.

La revolución se ha dado.

El mismo rey purpura la ha declarado.

El sirviente azul en su armadura plateada no puede controlar por mucho tiempo el enfado de más de un reino.

Su única preocupación del sirviente era mantener a su rey al margen de todo, manteniendo una sonrisa siempre para él.

Su espada cedió.

Se rompió ante la justicia que pedían.

Querían a su rey.

Karamatsu lo sabía.

Ichimatsu era inocente.

Él no podía entregarlo.

Karamatsu era el único culpable de todo.

Ichimatsu solo era víctima de las circunstancias.

Regreso al castillo para protegerlo.

Encontró a su rey en la misma habitación donde lo halló escondido de pequeño, pero ahora, estaba frente a un gran ventanal observando como el pueblo comandado por el rojo y el amarillo trataban de derribar las murallas de su fortaleza.

–Karamastu… -murmuró sin quitar su vista de la ventana- detenlos…

–Son las llamas que no se controlaron desde ese día -respondió de forma tranquila- Ichimatsu… No puedo apagarlas.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos hermanos. El mayor apretó entre sus manos las cortinas mordiendo sus labios.

Todo se había acabado.

Era hora de pagar.

Lentamente se giró hacia su fiel sirviente que aún permanecía a su lado. El único que se quedó hasta el final.

Ya que vio por el ventanal a los sirvientes huir. Entre ellos, a Iyami con parte de sus tesoros.

–Prometí que no dejaría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño -Se sorprendió de lo que vio en Karamatsu-

–¿Por… por qué…? -Las palabras no salían de su boca para formular la pregunta.

–¿Por qué estoy usando tus prendas? -Karamatsu ya no usaba su brillante armadura de plata.

En su lugar llevaba puesto unos pantalones blancos con botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla, un chaleco azul con botones dorados.

–¿Qué? -Ichimatsu tuvo un mal presentimiento que le apretó su corazón.

–Ten -le entregó una bandeja plateada cubierta, al destapar estaban sus vestimentas con una capa café para que lo cubra- cámbiate pronto. Los muros podrán ceder antes que escapes. Todo va estar bien ahora –le entrego una dulce sonrisa- somos gemelos, nadie se va a dar cuenta.

Ichimatsu comenzó a lagrimar cuando Karamatsu lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo caer sus lágrimas en su cuello.

–Te amo Ichimatsu, por ti haré lo que sea para que consigas una vida feliz -beso su frente.

Ichimatsu lo aparto riéndose sin control.

–¡Por fin haces algo! -Gritó emocionado- ¡Es obvio que para estas cosas te tengo! ¿Por qué crees que nunca deje que vieran tu rostro? Sí lo hacía, nos matarían a ambos. –chasqueo la lengua- Eres un estúpido. –Karamatsu se vio sorprendido ante aquellas palabras- ¿Me amas? ¿Esperas que haga lo mismo? ¡Por favor, quien va a amar a un mal nacido! ¡Realmente eres un estúpido sirviente! –le señalo- Un sucio sirviente, que durmió con cerdos y demás animales en su infancia. –Le dio una bofetada para que su mejilla le duela igual o peor que su corazón-

Karamatsu no dijo nada solo lo agarró del cuello mirando al piso.

–¿Ahora te vas a rebelar como esos perros? -Su rostro se desfiguraba con una risa maniática-

El nuevo rey no dijo nada solo abrió el closet y lo empujo adentro haciendo que se golpee la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Le metió su ropa para cubrirlo de los invasores. Lo dejo entreabierto para que pueda salir por su cuenta.

Josephine apareció a su lado, se inclinó a tomarlo entre sus brazos con una tierna sonrisa mirando el closet. El sonido del portón cayendo resonó en todo el castillo.

El grito de Iyami se escuchó como un lamento fantasmal.

Cerró los ojos para respirar profundo esperando que sus lágrimas se calmen.

–Es hora Josephine -le dijo al gato que maulló con dolor de respuesta-. Cuídalo.

Solo basto un par de horas cuando los rebeldes llegaron al rey morado que disfrutaba de su broche con Josephine dormido plácidamente sobre sus piernas en el balcón donde se hallaba sentado disfrutando de la tarde.

–Vamos, arrodíllense ante mi presencia -dijo al verlos con indiferencia-

Osomatsu, el justiciero dudo con su espada ante la presencia de una mirada del cielo.

–Pero sí tú no eres un rey -mencionó el de armadura roja.

–¿No soy? -Colocó su mano sobre su pecho- ¿A caso no puedes ver mi corona? –Señalo aquella que tenía en la cabeza levantándose bruscamente haciendo que su mascota hulla- ¿Crees que soy un sucio campesino como ustedes?

Osomatsu trató de hablar con él pero Jyushimatsu lo sujeto con otras personas para dominarlo. Se sorprendieron de la fuerza que tenía, sin embargo fue sometido.

Una voz hizo que dejará de pelear para que lo capturen y lo lleven lejos del castillo, no sin antes mirar el armario donde su gato se guardó maullando de dolor.

Karamatsu le dio una triste sonrisa por últimamente murmurando: "te amo, siempre te cuidaré".

El ruido de las personas hizo que ignoren esa frase pero no para quien se escondía con temor en el closet con su mascota consolándolo.

En su celda mirando la luz de la luna llena recibió una visita especial. Ignoró sus palabras solo esperaba su hora de su ejecución para pagar por los pecados.

La hora de la ejecución al fin llego.

Los gritos de los aldeanos con odio acumulado eran liberados junto con piedras que le tiraban mientras el fuego tomaba fuerza con su rencor.

Las llamas crecían y el humo no lo dejaba ver mucho, por más que intento no encontró rostro familiar.

El mundo se les fue encima por culpa de otros.

Aunque sentía que era el culpable por dejar a un lado la felicidad de Ichimatsu por la propia, al enamorarse de Totty. A no ayudar que Jyushimatsu lo ame a él.

Sí hubiera hecho lo contrario, ahora estaría junto a su hermano disfrutando de la merienda.

Era irónico.

Lo único que quería ver de último era la sonrisa de su adorado hermano Ichimatsu. Diciéndole que lo quería.

Al menos cumplió, dio su vida por él.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios derramando lágrimas conforme las llamas quemaban su piel Jyushimastu solo dijo que eran a causa de las llamas porque ahora sí creía que Ichimatsu no tenía corazón.

Karamatsu miró al cielo prometiendo a algún dios, que puede soportar cualquier castigo pero a cambio solo quería seguir cuidando a Ichimatsu en cualquier vida. Hacerle feliz aun cuando no estuviera cerca porque a pesar de todo lo amaba.

xXx

Escena VII

El fuego le destrozaba la piel, la misma escena se repetía nuevamente.

Pero ahora podía ver los rostros de sus hermanos arrojándole cosas para empeorar la situación.

Estaba dentro de un Deja vú.

Recordó como el hijo que le deseaba la muerte, el que le arrojo la cosa más pesada, su querido y hermoso Ichimatsu; realmente fue un rey.

No importa el daño que le hiciera siempre estaría ahí para su pequeño, ahora hermano menor.

Volvieron a nacer nuevamente como hermanos.

Una nueva oportunidad había nacido.


	3. Chapter III: Renacido

**Nota:** Pues crean o no estoy viva y si, este fic si se actualiza.

Capítulo corto a comparación de mis otros fics.

Para este capítulo utilice: _Re-birthday_ de Len  & _Regreset Message_ de Rin.

Las otras canciones que mencione en mi nota del capítulo anterior era: _The daugther of green_ de Miku, _The daugther of revenge_ de Meiko  & _Prince of blue_ de Kaito.

* * *

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo… todo lo recordé tras ese incidente. Mi rostro es el mismo, repetido seis veces. ¿Debería sorprenderme? No… porque antes lo compartía con una sola persona. Él no me recuerda, pero aún compartimos el lazo de la hermandad, los mismos sentimientos: el me odia mientras que yo lo sigo amando. My life is… is… is cruel. -Suspiró mientras colocaba el espejo dorado de mano sobre la mesa de la sala.

Habitación vacía de otro ser humano, solo un sofá verde y una televisión en el que se transmitía un documental de antiguos reinos que fueron derribados por revoluciones eran su única compañía.

– "The son of evil" -escuchó las palabras de un narrador, un hombre viejo de ropa de vestir café con lentes de amazon negro- nombre como se le conocía al rey Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu miró la televisión. En otros tiempos estaría poniendo especiales de moda o programas de play boy style que suele ver para imitar. Ahora veía ese documental que hablaba o creía suponer como era su vida anterior en ese reino olvidado.

– "El rey purpura" otro nombre con el que lo llamaban por sus vestimentas de ese color, hijo único. -Comentó haciendo que el chico de overol azul gruñera.- El más despiadado de todos los tiempos, no solo destruyo a su reino sí no que lo hizo con la comunidad feudal de Atsushi, quien fundo la villa de la rosa. Y eso marco el fin de su reino -en la televisión se mostraban representaciones ilustradas de lo que creían que fue aquel reino purpura.- ¿O qué opina Doctor Dekapan?

–Bueno, como paso con la Primera Guerra Mundial Dasu, el detonante fue el asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria y su esposa, Sofía Chotek, en Sarajevo el 28 de junio de 1914 Dasu -explicaba aquel hombre gordiflón en bata blanca y un pantalón a rayas blancas con verde que le cubría parte de la barriga-. El detonante fue el asesinato del hijo de Atsushi Dasu, Irino, Todomatsu Dasu.

Esa mención hizo que se le apriete el corazón y una imagen de su hermano menor bañado en sangre apareciera en su mente.

–El reino de Ichimatsu ya estaba en decadencia, siempre había rebeldes Dasu, pero siempre los reprimía exponiendo sus cabezas decapitada en la plaza central Dasu. -hubo un breve silencio por el doctor que bebía un poco de té en una taza de cerámica mientras que Karamatsu apretaba los ojos cerrados al recordar como la cabeza de Choromatsu etsba siendo expuesta en la plaza con un Osomatsu que le lloraba y juraba venganza-. El suceso se dio, debido a que al acabar con el reino rosa, el reino morado perdió a su aliado en fuerzas: el reino amarillo. Dasu.

–¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó el locutor.

–El feudal Atsushi, Dasu, estaba creciendo a su comunidad en economía, dasu. Al grado de confundirlo con un reino. Dasu. El reino de Ono, Jyushimatsu vio esto como alianza, dasu. El reino morado vio esto como perdida de sus ingresos al ver que el reino amarillo apoyaba a la recién formada comunidad feudal, dasu. -Explicaba de fondo mientras imágenes de retratos de los nombrados aparecían en pantalla- El reino de Ono, rompió su alianza con Matsuno cuando destruyó al rosa. Dasu. -Hizo otra pausa para tomar agua.- Apoyó a la rebelión con su flota, la más fuerte, Dasu. Y fue el fin del reino purpura, Dasu. –Finalizó.

–El rey Ichimatsu, murió solo en medio de la plaza con la hoguera de la justicia -comentó el conductor del programa retomando el habla-. Cada año el reino amarillo del rey Ono; junto con el reino purpura, que fue gobernado luego por el caballero Sakurai, quien restableciendo la gloria al lugar; representaban con muñecos que quemaban en la hoguera el fin de la era oscura.

–Estupideces… -murmuró apagando la televisión con enfado- Ellos no estuvieron ahí…

Se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados para que los recuerdos de una vida pasada regresen a él. Recordaba la casa en la playa, la risa de los niños jugando en la plaza, una bandera oreante amarilla sobre el mar como si fuera un amanecer acercándose. Flores rosas alrededor de un bosque verde y oculto. Sobretodo recordaba con alegría y nostalgia la sonrisa llena de amor de su monarca.

–¿Qué haces aquí mierdamatsu? -La voz del cuarto hijo, su hermano desde la otra vida, el que fue su rey, ahora lo llamaba.

–Recordando -sonrió agitando su cabello en el movimiento.

–¿Recordar qué? -Preguntó sin interés y eso significaba una burla- ¿Dónde dejaste la dignidad o la vergüenza? -le sonrió de forma siniestra.

–Nuestro pasado… -mencionó con nostalgia.

Ichimatsu solo chasqueo la lengua robándose el control remoto para buscar algo entretenido en la televisión. Cualquier cosa que haga que Karamatsu no lo distraiga con sus idioteces.

–Sabía usted profesor Dekapan, que hubo una posibilidad del que murió en la hoguera haya sido el hermano gemelo… -comentó el entrevistador cuando Ichimatsu prendió la televisión.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos como sus labios ante esa afirmación.

¿Quién supo esa verdad?

Antes que Dekapan respondiera, nuevamente el cuarto hijo cambio el canal. Aburrido del documental. Detuvo los canales en un programa de comedia donde un sujeto delgado vestido de morado gritaba: "Sheee" cuando otro mostraba mierda frente a él.

Karamatsu liberó un largo suspiró para luego mirar a su hermano menor tomar una fritura que él mismo había traído para comer mientras veía el programa. Ichimatsu sintió aquellos ojos sobre él, lo que provocó que mordiera la papa con enojo. Agarro dos frituras entre sus dedos para lanzarlas directo a los ojos del mayor.

–¡Qué demonios me miras estúpido mierdamatsu! -Reclamó aquella insistente mirada con una sonrisa tierna que le inquieta- ¡Borra esa tonta sonrisa de tu asqueroso rostro! -se quejaba sin motivos.

–Sorry… -respondió sacándose las papas de los ojos- tsk… arde -el condimento no logro salir.- Brother, i'm remember when we más pequeños.

–¿Sí? Pues no me interesa -subió el volumen al programa para ignorarlo-

–Todo me parece como si fuera un sueño… -dijo agachando la cabeza a sabiendas que el de morado no le iba a hacer caso.

El de azul recordaba su niñez en su actual vida donde Ichimatsu aún era unido a él, incluso en la secundaria y grados posteriores. Luego se separó de él sin explicación alguna. Solo recordaba un "te quiero Karamatsu-niisan" y al día siguiente era un "Te odio Kusomatsu".

También sucedió lo mismo en su vida anterior como rey.

–¿Ichimatsu recuerdas el mito de la botella de cristal? -preguntó entusiasmado con su gran sonrisa.

El menor no hablo seguía su vista cansada en el programa. Planeaba ignorar al otro pero le era imposible sobre todo porque el segundo hijo se puso entre la televisión y él.

–Tsk… -le lanzo el control remoto en la cara apagando previamente su programa- No. ¿Qué hay con ello? -No era que le importe pero sabía que sí no respondía el azul nunca lo iba a dejar de molestar hasta tener una respuesta que le satisfaga.-

–En una hoja escribe un deseo -Ichimatsu escuchaba las palabras atentamente como cuando de niño se lo contaron por primera vez pero por algún motivo la voz de Karamatsu se sentía lejana y por un momento su ropa se veía menos dolorosa y moderna. Como sí fuera de una época atrás. En su mente estaba un Karamatsu vistiendo pantalones azules enrollados para no mojarse. Un chaleco azul oscuro sobre una camisa de manga larga blanca.-

–E introdúcelo en una botella de cristal. Suéltalo en el mar -Una extra sensación de brisa de mar vino a él, el sonido de las olas chocando. Bajo su vista se vio sentado en arena y a Karamatsu dentro del agua con una sonrisa- y algún día -Se sentía en una escena atrás que tenía guardada en su mente.- Tú deseo…

–Puede volverse real… -completo la frase del mayor.

–¿Recuerdas ahora? -un tono alegre y melancólico mezclado en la gruesa voz del mayor. Karamatsu sabía que se prometieron en ese momento.

Esa pregunta le hizo ver unas gaviotas sobrevolando en un cielo azul. Una borrosa imagen de su hermano mayor dispersándose junto con la espuma de mar lo saco de su trance.

Parpadeo confundido y mareado.

–Son estupideces de niños -se levantó de piso para pasar de largo-.

– "¿Realmente crees que sea cierto? No es posible que esto pueda hacer en realidad tu deseo." -La voz del cuarto hijo, se escuchaba en su mente vestido con trajes lilas con una corona en su cabeza. Sin zapatos para sentir la arena entre sus dedos. Solo estaba sentado en la orilla de la playa apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas pegadas a su abdomen.

– "Principe, ¿quiere intentarlo?" -Solo se oyó así mismo como un eco.

– "No hay necesidad de intentar algo tan ridículo" -la cara de Ichimatsu se giró hacia la derecha para evitar ver la cara de decepción de su sirviente- "Además…" -escondió su rostro en sus rodillas para ocultar el sonrojo- "Todo lo que quiera tú lo puedes hacer realidad…" -levantó la mirada amatista para entregar una dulce sonrisa antes de la tempestad- "Karamatsu".

–Sí… estupideces de niños -respondió dejando atrás el recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Nuevamente se quedó solo en la habitación.

Se dejó caer a lado de la mesa de centro, su espalda toco el suave alfombrado color verde. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel pasto del mismo color que estaba en su reino.

–¿Karamatsu? -la voz de una silueta color rosa se le acercaba a él- Karamatsu-niisan.

El nombrado abrió los ojos y en vez de encontrar un cielo soleado, despejado. Estaba un techo de madera que le impedía ver ese cielo de sus sueños.

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Gritó con pucheros el de sudadera rosa-

–¡Totty! -se levantó exclamando alegría- What happen? –Ahí estaba renacido aquel que asesino por órdenes de su rey, por celos.

–Eso te preguntó a ti -dijo entre los brazos del mayor-. Llevas aquí acostado perdido en tus pensamientos desde que entre en la habitación –ignoraba el abrazo mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono rosa-

–I'm happy de verte y tenerte entre mis brazos -le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el menor levante la ceja.

–Karamatsu-niisan, no tengo dinero así que no me lo pidas o busques como lo haría Osomatsu-niisan -comentó tratando de salirse del fuerte agarre.

–Eso me dolió Totty -respondió triste-. Solo te quiero abrazas y mimar como el big brother that I'm.

–¿Ichimatsu-niisan te golpeo demasiado fuerte esta vez? -Poso sus ojos en los ajenos- Porque vi que saliera de la habitación y se le veía raro.

Karamatsu libero a su hermano menor al mismo tiempo que un gran suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Todomatsu solo lo vio ladeando su cabeza.

–Ichimatsu, esta bién… supongo -movió sus hombros-. Me trata como siempre lo ha hecho.

–No recuerdo algún momento de nuestra infancia que respondiera con violencia o insultos tus cariños… -puso su dedo índice sobre su propia mejilla tratando de recordar en que momento sus dos hermanos mayores empezaron a tener esa extraña relación.- ¿Quieres ir a pescar? -propuso cuando vio que el de azul ponía nuevamente una mirada triste.

–Really? Yes, my Little brother! -respondió en su ingles mal pronunciado.

–Sí sigues hablando en inglés o siendo doloroso, no iremos -le señalo con el dedo índice ante la acción del mayor.

Karamatsu aceptó la condición. Ambos subieron a su habitación a buscar sus cañas para pescar, algunos bocadillos que el mayor preparo. Además de otra muda de ropa, claro que Totty se ponía a hacer berrinche sí Karamatsu elegía algo doloroso para vestir.

Cuando salieron de la casa, el segundo hijo se ofreció para cargar todo mientras que el sexto solo caminaba por delante con las manos detrás de su espalda tarareando una canción.

–¿Has pensado que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad? -preguntó el mayor al tirar su caña de pescar con su carnada.

–¡Sí! -Respondió Todomatsu con entusiasmo- ¡Pero ustedes no entienden! –Ahora se quejaba- me cuesta subir escalones en la sociedad, pero ustedes me jalan a la oscuridad y nunca puedo progresar.

–Eh… no me refería a eso -se rio viendo que Todomatsu nunca iba a cambiar.

– "Quiero estar contigo, me siento cómodo porque me entiendes. Pero…" -El chico de trajes rosas se levantó del verde pasto tomando las flores del color de su traje.

– "¿Pero?" -Aquel sirviente de traje azul con emblemas morados que marcaban el reino al que pertenece le seguía.

– "Atsushi, me compró a cambio de grandes riquezas seré su sirviente personal" -agacho la mirada agarrando el collar de oro con una piedra rosa y el símbolo de Atsushi. Karamatsu por su parte hizo puños a los costados observando al joven- "Jyushimatsu, el príncipe del otro lado de mar" –ahora sacaba un anillo dorado con una piedra rosa- "quiere esposarme pensando que no tengo dueño" -sonrió hacia el sirviente de ojos azules.- "¿Entiendes?

– "¿Qué quieres que entienda?" -respondió torciendo el labio mientras el otro se giraba caminando hacia él.

– "Con ellos, seré más que un simple sirviente…" -sostuvo las manos de su compañero con una sonrisa- "¿Lo entiendes?"

El azul aparto sus manos del chico alejándose de él mirando el camino de regreso al reino morado.

– "Me agrada Atsushi, a pesar de todo. Tú me agradas, pero Jyushimatsu es diferente esa felicidad" -camino a paso lento hacia el joven que tomaba una flor purpura entre sus manos-. "Tú igual eres mucho más que un sirviente o un doble".

– "¿A qué te refieres?" -preguntó sin verle a los ojos.

– "Eres el futuro rey del reino purpura. Sí al rey Ichimatsu le pasará algo, tú tomarías su lugar". -Le arrebato la flor cambiándola por una azul. Era la misma pero en otro color.

– "¿Cambiar de lugar con él? ¿Ser rey en su lugar?" -Comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza- "Mi querido Totty, -poso la flor azul en la oreja ajena- nunca tomaría su lugar." –Totty solo hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas- "Me conformó con pasar el tiempo contigo, aunque sea tu diversión".

–¡Atrape un pescado! -Grito Todomatsu sacando su caña del agua antes que su presa escape- ¡Niisan ayúdame, se me va!

Karamatsu se levantó soltando su caña de pescar para sujetar de las caderas a su hermano menor y con eso ayudarle. Finalmente atraparon una trulla demasiado grande.

–¡Brother! -Exclamó Karamatsu sorprendido- This first is big! –señalo el trofeo de su hermano que saltaba en el piso para regresar al agua.

–¡Primero! Aprende hablar inglés bien, no es first es fish. First es para decir primero. ¡Segundo! ¡Deja de ser doloroso y tómame una foto para presumírsela a Atsushi! -Tomó su caña con la trulla saltarina posando de forma adorable cambiando su expresión siniestra que le mostro antes de decir que es para Atsushi.

Tomó la foto como Todomatsu le dijo.

–¿Tuviste suerte? -comentó Totty mientras enviaba la foto a sus redes sociales.

–No, no creo -saco su caña del agua.

–¿Otra vez usaste una carta de amor para atraparlos? -Preguntó ladeando su cuerpo para observar mejor lo que usaba de carnada- ¿Eso es una botella de cristal? –Hizo una mueca de rareza señalando aquella botellita con un papel adentro- ¡Así nunca vas a atrapar nada!

Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

–Te equivocas -miró la botella recordando al cuarto hermano- esta vez voy por algo grande. Y sé que lo atraparé. –sonrió imaginando el rostro de Ichimatsu sobre el cristal de la botella.

El menor solo ladeo la cabeza con una mueca de desagrado. Le pidió que cargue con todo de nuevo de castigo por ser tan doloroso. Caminaban uno junto al otro en silencio.

–Todomatsu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -el menor afirmo sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono. Leía los comentarios sobre su foto.

–¡Je! Atsushi está diciendo que es un pez pequeño -puso sus dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios para tapar su sonrisa- Celos. -puso un tono juguetón.

–¿Sí? Que bien… Je… -se mordió le labio tratando de formular de forma correcta sus preguntas. Se rasco detrás de la nuca.- ¿Crees en las reencarnaciones?

–¿A qué viene eso? -arqueo su ceja deteniendo su paso.

–Solo es una pregunta -metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados-.

–Mmm La verdad no. -Respondió a secas y molesto- Sí realmente fuera así, hubiera renacido en un príncipe o con poder y no con esta patética vida de nini.

–Tal vez en otra vida lo fuiste -Ya no le veía con su pantalón de mezclilla gris, corro tejido rosa como la sudadera a juego con la de Karamatsu. Ante los ojos del mayor, Todomatsu tenía puesto un traje de tela de seda, tonos rosas con una camisa blanca y joyas preciosas con el símbolo de la casta a la que permanecía.- Y lo perdiste por culpa de alguien que te envidiaba.

–Ustedes lo hicieron -Esa respuesta le palideció su tono de piel-. Ja ja ja -una risa le gano al menor-. Ustedes lo arruinan ahora, así que no dudo que antes también –le dio una tierna sonrisa al que cargaba las cosas- pero siempre que estemos juntos, eso se perdona.

–¿Entonces fue tu perdón lo que nos regresó? -Karamatsu comenzó a recordar un viejo sueño que tuvo cuando era un niño.

Tal vez era un recuerdo de cuando nació y creyó que era un sueño.

– "Tus pecados no son permitidos" -La voz de una persona que no reconocía se hacía eco en la oscuridad en la que se hallaba. Ahora entendía que era Jyushimatsu quien le hablaba-

–"Vamos a tratar de cambiar lo que ocurrió". -Ahora el hijo mayor se escuchó posteriormente fue cambiado por el sonido de llanto de un bebé.

– "Después de esto volverás a nacer". -La reconocible voz de Choromatsu hacía eco junto con otra que indicaban que podía ver al siguiente-

– "Hoy será tu nuevo cumpleaños". -Ahora era Todomatsu quien se oía tras la luz que ilumino el lugar en el que estaba.

– "Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver… -Pronto fue arrullado en brazos de su nueva madre- Ichimatsu" -Fue su último pensamiento antes que sus memorias se perdieran en su mente recién nacida.

–¿Ahora que te sucede niisan te ves como a punto de llorar? -la preocupación de Todomatsu se escuchaba en su tono aunque en su rostro se viera burlón.

–Nada… -le revolvió el cabello ante las quejas que le entregaba- ¿Crees en el incesto?

–¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa! -Totty se alarmo sonrojado y molesto.- ¿po…po…por qué…?

–Solo estoy bromeando -no dejó que terminará la pregunta. Lo miro con ternura pensando que ni en esta vida puede estar con Totty o él con Jyushi, y menos el cuarto hermano. Aunque en la actualidad el amor que sentía por Todomatsu murió en su vida pasada pero el que sentía por Ichimatsu…

–¡Con esas cosas no se bromean niisan! -Regaño jalándole su mejilla derecha- Ahora vámonos, ya no hables.

Totty se adelantó con las mejillas rojas pensando en una brillante sonrisa. Tal vez Karamatsu escuchó algún comentario que dio sobre Jyushimatsu.

¡No! Él era muy cuidadoso o trataba de serlo. Sea lo que sea no bajaría la guardia en sus sentimientos prohibidos sobre el quinto hermano.

El mayor cruzó a su lado cantando How you remind me de Nickelback mientras el de rosa lo observaba en silencio.

–It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. -Karamatsu cantaba deteniéndose en la entrada de su hogar mirando a Ichimatsu que se encontraba en el tejado con la mirada en el segundo y sexto hijo.- This time, I'm mistaken. For handing you, a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong.

Le sonrió mientras que el otro solo torció su boca en señal de desagrado por el saludo.


	4. Chapter IV: Karamatsu

Nota: Sí, al fin actualizo otro fic.

Y aquí les traigo un capítulo corto narrado por Karamatsu.

* * *

Han pasado veititantos años para renacer… bueno exactamente… tal vez siglos para que se nos den una segunda oportunidad. Todos estamos aquí, con el mismo rostro. Es curioso, porque no éramos hermanos y mi único gemelo, mayor en vida pasada ahora era menor que yo.

Tal vez esto es una clase de señal para no repetir errores, los mismos errores del pasado.

¿O es parte de un castigo divino?

Me miré a través de un espejo de mano azul que tenía.

No recuerdo mucho como era mi rostro original. Bueno, sí tenía las cejas pobladas pero no recuerdo el aspecto de mi nariz. Estoy seguro que tan poco es el mismo rostro que tenía alguno de aquí.

Mis trajes antes eran llamativos como ahora.

Todos usaban esas ropas pero veo que en estos tiempos se dicen "dolorosas y ridículas".

Mis palabras llenas de poesía que antes enamoraban y encantaban al público al oírme, ahora parece ahuyentarles.

Sin dejar mi espejo me puse a observar a cada uno de los presentes. Ahora que descubrí que somos reencarnaciones.

El primer hijo, Osomatsu… ¿Cuándo y cómo murió? Recuerdo esa sonrisa traviesa, sus caprichos que molestaban a su esposo Choromatsu. Fue parte de la corte real, fue uno de los sequitos que solo te apoyaban cuando se le antoja y fue él quien inició la revolución tras ver muerto a su marido por el rey.

Actualmente, Osomatsu a pesar del pasado sigue confiando en mí, incluso me da parte de su carga como hermanos mayores. Tal vez al ser líder de la revolución, nació primero para ser nuestro líder y evitar que la historia se repita.

¿Puede que yo naciera de segundo para proteger a Ichimatsu de él?

Osomatsu siempre dice que le causo dolor en las costillas. Creo que le duele saber que ya no tendrá la misma relación con su ex esposo por mi culpa.

Y hablando de él, quien está sentado a su lado leyendo un libro de autoayuda para conseguir trabajo. El primero en morir bajo el filo de mi espada bajo las órdenes de mi amado hermano. Choromatsu, ministro principal de la corte, que solo se le acercó para aconsejarle que ya no debería pedir impuestos o su reino se caerá… mi rey solo aplicó un castigo para que siga de ejemplo a quienes osen desafiarle.

Mi relación con Choromatsu no es muy una buena como en el pasado. Tal vez es la culpa que mi corazón ya sentía antes de recordar todo. Él era mi amigo, me aconsejo que abandoné a mi rey antes que lo lamente. Antes que pareciera por las acciones de éste.

Creo que lo tengo decepcionado y rencoroso por acabar con su vida.

Siempre me menciona como no tiene esperanzas en mí para buscar un trabajo… creo que ahí es cuando refleja lo triste que le pongo.

Ahora miro por el rabillo de mi ojo hacia la derecha encontrando a los dos menores jugando de forma tranquila una clase de "¿adivina quién?" con fotografías de nuestros conocidos. Se puede sentir un aura amorosa y alegre entre ambos.

–¿Soy un nini pajero? -preguntó el de la gran sonrisa agitando sus manos

–¿A quién le llamas pajero? -Se quejó el de sudadera verde-

–¡No! -el menor de sudadera rosa parpadeo mostrando sus ojos de cordero. Poso su dedo índice ladeando su cabeza hacia el hermano que se quejó- ¿De qué hablas Choromatsu-niisan? Solo estamos jugando.

–Ja ja Solo es un juego pajastovski -mencionó Osomatsu pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros del nombrado con su sonrisa, así como su dedo índice se deslizaba entre su nariz y boca- Tranquilo.

–¿A quién llamas pajastovski? -le pegó con su libro en respuesta.

–Tranquilo niisan -respondió Todomatsu-. Además aquí hay seis pajeros ninis. Sí me hubiera referido a ti, hubiera dicho: "Es un nini pajero con el ego alto" o "es un nini pajero de idols".

Choromatsu comenzó a quejarse mientras el resto se reía de él.

Es curioso, los cuatro mayores siempre nos andamos peleando entre nosotros. El primero con el tercero, el segundo con el cuarto… auch… eso último hizo que mi corazón sintiera una punzada fuerte.

Bueno regresando a ese par, no es de extrañar ese ambiente.

Ellos fueron pareja en otra vida. Jyushimatsu nunca lo había visto tan feliz y hasta ahora pude ver la sonrisa sincera que Todomatsu le entrega.

Totty… ah Todomatsu.

El caprichoso del reino rosa.

Quiera o no admitirlo, realmente el mercader Atsushi lo volvió consentido.

Para prueba de todo, estaba su relación con su padre adoptivo Atsushi. No era un sirviente más a cambio de ello. Luego se comprometió con el príncipe del reino amarillo, al principio porque su padre vio una alianza adinerada para su comarca.

Pero ahora me doy cuenta que realmente se llegó a enamorar de él.

¿Y yo?

Yo solo fui un juego, una distracción.

Un capricho que tenía porque podía darse el lujo de obtener siempre lo que quiere.

¿Puede ser que me vio como un escape a sus obligaciones?

¿Un amigo?

Un amigo que quería sentirse amado…

del cual aprovecho.

No lo odio.

Él debería odiarme.

Ya que a lo asesine bajo la orden de: "destruye el asqueroso y maldito país rosa...".

Aún recuerdo su rostro sorprendido, luego aterrorizado bajo el llanto. Tal vez pensó que conmigo estaría seguro pero fue lo contrario.

Ahora que somos hermanos pasa tiempo conmigo.

Dice cosas hirientes sin pensarlo para todos. Oculta que tiene cinco hermanos mayores con el mismo rostro que él pero disfruta de nuestra compañía. No le gusta mi forma de vestir, la crítica… pero tan poco niega salir conmigo vestido de esa forma. Incluso vamos a pescar juntos.

Aún mantiene relación con el mercader… o mejor dicho con la fortuna de Atsushi.

Sobre el quinto hijo, Jyushimatsu. Siempre tan energético e imparable como su ejército que tiro el castillo donde vivía. Es de temer cuando situaciones serias y peligrosas ocurren, aunque no lo parezca.

No hay ser en esta casa que no lo quiera.

Es el rayo de sol en nuestras vidas.

Perdona a todos…

incluyéndome.

También hace o dice cosas hirientes a mi persona pero luego muestra arrepentimiento.

Y eso hace que lo perdone.

Aunque lo que hace no es nada comparado a lo que le hice. Me volví amante de su prometido y se lo asesine. A veces creo que no debería pedirme perdón por mi pecado.

Y hablando de quien fuera mí amante, el menor de los sixtillizos en ropas rosas, Todomatsu. Juega con Jyushimatsu sin quitar la vista de su teléfono.

No, no somos amantes.

Solo hermanos.

Eso me lleva al cuarto hijo, mi único hermano desde el pasado.

Mi amado rey, Ichimatsu.

Él está en un rincón apartado de todos con un gato naranja al que llaman Nyanko pero antes era Josephine.

¿Tal vez no se siente digno de esta segunda oportunidad? Por eso mantiene su distancia.

¿A quién engaño?

Solo mantiene distancia conmigo.

Los otros cinco han demostrado su aceptación, no lo rechazan. Incluso me abandonaron para encontrar a su gato Nyanko.

A pesar que mató a Choromatsu en tiempos pasados, el mayor se sigue preocupando por él y su futuro. ¿Un deseo mantenido desde la vida anterior?

Osomatsu, siendo el mayor le aprueba las buenas ideas y lo mima por ello… es curioso, lo apoyo cuando Ichimatsu sacaba información a Todomatsu… y en el pasado, un acto similar fue motivo para que su revolución estalle.

Su relación con el menor… digamos que son las típicas peleas de hermanos. Ichimatsu y Todomatsu son lo contrario, al primero se le hace difícil conseguir amigos por lo contrario de "Totty", como lo llaman sus amigos. Ichimatsu sigue señalándolo como el chico sin corazón. Ellos solo conviven juntos cuando hay un tercero pero en realidad, nunca están juntos.

Puedo ver el rencor y el motivo que los obliga a convivir.

Y se llama Jyushimatsu.

Ichimatsu aún debe amarlo, por eso no se aparta de él.

Ichimatsu es egoísta cuando se trata del hermano que le sigue.

Lo quiere solo para él como el principio de la desgracia. Lo retiene a su lado dejando que haga lo que quiera con él. Siempre están juntos: sentados en la azotea o en algún mueble, caminan uno cerca del otro.

Ichimatsu siempre quiso eso.

Siempre deseo que el príncipe del otro lado de mar, estuviera a su lado.

Por eso mira con odio a Todomatsu.

Él lo aparta de su lado.

Se lo quita como el viento aleja las hojas de sus árboles.

Ah… puedo verlos.

Puedo ver como Ichimatsu en su esquina, mirada detrás de sus rodillas esas risas que dan los dos menores.

Lo sé…

Quiere estar ahí en vez de Todomatsu.

Quiere unirse y alejar al sexto.

Es capaz.

Lo sé…

Lo ha hecho.

A través de mí.

–¡Oe Kakamatsu! -¿En qué momento se puso de pie para tomarme del cuello de mi playera sin mangas?- ¿Te crees superior a mí?

Mi temor se puro reflejar en mi rostro. No comprendía lo que sucedía. Los demás dejaron sus mundos para vernos ahora a nosotros.

–What happen?… -mis nervios no dejaban que hable como quería.- ¿Qué… qué hi…hice? -por eso murmuré lo último.

–Me tienes harto, mirándome todo el puto día a través de tu espejo -oh… se dio cuenta- ¿A caso tengo algo? ¿Quieres señalarme que eres superior?

–¡Ichimatsu! -Llamó Osomatsu tratando de apartarlo de mí pero me ahoga cuando me jalaba de cuello en brazos de Osomatsu- ¡Basta lo lastimas!

–¡Ichimatsu detente! -Ahora escuchaba la voz de Choromatsu. Su libro salió volando. Se levantó torpemente, resbalándose con la revista que cayó del mismo libro. Vino corriendo a mí- ¡Deja a Karamatsu!

Sus voces se escuchan como ecos.

¿Qué sucede?

Veo a los menores como siluetas que se van borrando. Logró ver una mirada de miedo y preocupación en Todomatsu. Se sujeta al brazo de Jyushimatsu para ocultarse. Jyushimatsu borra su sonrisa viendo hacia la escena, pero vuelve a sonreír para Totty.

–¡Aah! ¡Niisan! ¡Karamatsu-niisan! -Todomatsu exclama mi nombre. ¿Qué está pasando?- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan basta! -¿Por qué le pide que se detenga?

Cierro mis ojos no puedo mantenerlos abiertos.

Escuchó campanas a lo lejos.

Esas campanas se sienten nostálgicas.

Notó que estoy en una habitación cerrada por completo. No hay ventanas por lo que siento que el aire me falta.

Me ahogo en completa oscuridad.

La presión es fuerte en mi pecho…

Sobre todo cuando veo a mi rey ordenando destruir a la inocente rosa que se teñía de rojo. Como las llamas que acaban con todo a su paso dejando cenizas que se lleva el viento para perderse entre gritos y lamentos.

Me abrazó cayendo de arrodillas al duro piso bajo mis pies. El sonido de cadenas atadas a mí, suenan con mi caída. Los colores resaltan en la oscuridad, rojas en mis muñecas y amarillas en mis tobillos.

Todo es mi culpa.

Soy el que debe pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Un murmullo hace eco en la habitación.

¿Cómo se coló?

¿Es un canto?

¿Un rezo?

¿Una súplica?

No…

Es un lamento.

Trato de buscar de donde proviene. En su lugar, encuentro una llave por encima de mi cabeza. Es una llave azul, se ve vieja y de metal. Gastada por tanto uso. Colgaba de un pequeño hilo morado, tan frágil que se podía romper en cualquier momento. Y junto a ellas una cerradura que brillaba cuando la llave se balanceaba cerca de ella.

Tengo miedo de tomarlas para liberarme.

Cierro mis manos en puño, sintiendo algo en ellas. Hay otras dos llaves, una verde que encaja en las cadenas rojas y una rosa que encaja en las cadenas amarillas. Una en cada mano.

¿Puedo escapar?

Preguntó mirando la puerta.

¿Mi castigo ha sido cumplido?

El lamento se sigue escuchando en murmullo pero solo una frase es exclamada con fervor y dolor.

"Lo siento mucho, Karamatsu. Perdoname".

¿Quién lo dice?

Mis lágrimas escapan dejando que vuelva a caer de rodillas al piso. Aporreó mis puños contra el mismo. Gritó con desesperación pero no tengo voz.

Quiero alcanzar a esa persona.

Esa persona que me llora para consolarlo.

Quiero decirle que no existe culpa alguna para él mientras pueda cargar con sus pecados.

Abro mis ojos de forma lenta cuando las campanas vuelven a resonar en forma de ecos.

Ecos reemplazados por el sonido de las olas de mar chocando con la arena. El canto de aves marinas y peces bailando al son de ese canto. Siento mis ropas humedecer mi piel. Me levanto.

Estoy en medio del agua, afortunadamente no estoy atado a una estaca. Desde mi posición veo una casa cerca del mar. También hay un par de gemelos jugando entre ellos de forma alegre junto a la playa.

Me miró en el reflejo del mar.

Soy yo.

Mi actual yo.

Aquellos niños se divierten por lo que alcanzo a oír de sus risas.

–Sí alguna vez vuelvo a nacer, quiero que juegues conmigo una vez más -murmuré mirando a ese par.

Uno se detuvo ante mis palabras caminando hacia la orilla cogiendo una pequeña botella de cristal. Siento que el pequeño que tomó la botella de cristal me mira con una sonrisa que derrama una lagrima a ambos. Camina un poco más a lo profundo, hasta donde sus rodillas son tocadas por el agua. Donde estoy.

Ahora el pequeño lloraba sin parar arrodillándose ante mí. Pidiendo disculpas a un Dios que creía que era yo.

–Te lo suplico si en este mundo puedo nacer de nuevo -ahora mis palabras salían de sus labios-

–Sería lindo que seamos gemelos -dije observando al otro niño que lo llamaba sin emitir voz- otra vez -sonreí.

Ahora frente de mí ya no estaba ese pequeño. Solo una monja arrodillada suplicando.

–Es verdad… -alzo su mirada sonriéndome con lágrimas. Quede sorprendido al ver a Ichimatsu en esos hábitos.

Ambos extendimos nuestras manos para tocarnos pero una luz me cegó como las campanas me dejaban sordo.

Pronto el sonido regresaba a mí junto a una mujer reír y a otro pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

–Karamatsu, deja de llorar -aquella mujer es mi madre ¿verdad?- Vaya que eres un niño gritón. Todo ha pasado ya –No era la reina. Era Matsuyo. Es raro, nuestros padres no volvieron a nacer.- Ichimatsu está a tu lado –me pegaba junto a ese bulto en el que pude ver una pequeña mano estirándose hacia mí-

–¿Esto es raro? -La voz de mi padre ahora resonaba en la habitación sentado con otro par de pequeños entre sus brazos. No sé quiénes eran.

–¿Qué es raro papá? -la mujer no nos dejaba sonreír sobre todo cuando saque mi pequeña mano de la manta con la que estaba cubierto.

–Karamatsu lloró hasta que Ichimatsu por fin salió de ti -mi mano trataba de alcanzar a la de Ichimatsu que hacía lo mismo.

–Simplemente, lo estaba llamando para que sepa que esta a su lado -nuestras manos se enlazaron al mismo tiempo que nuestra nueva madre nos abrazaba.- ¿Verdad, Karamatsu?

Con aquellas palabras mi mente se desvaneció despertando ante el llamado de mi hermano menor. El de sudadera rosa.

–¡Karamatsu-niisan! –Vuelvo a oír la preocupada voz de Todomatsu - Me alegro que estés bien –unas lágrimas derramaban de sus mejillas infladas- Me asustaste –me abrazó con su cuerpo tembloroso.

–¿Qué fue lo que me paso? -pregunté más por mis memorias ante mi estado.

Ya no estaba en la sala donde los seis descansamos de ser ninis. Tan poco estaba en esa rara clase de cárcel. Ni el mar estaba rodeándome. Solo era mi habitación, la que comparto con mis cinco hermanos.

–El idiota de nekomatsu -se cruzó de brazos molesto respondiendome-. ¡Intento asesinarte! –me abrazó con llantos saliendo de sus ojos.

–¿Qué? -No podía creer lo que me decía.

–¿No recuerdas que te tomó del cuello para ahogarte? -Eso explicaba porque me faltaba el aire.- Sí no fuera porque Jyushimatsu-niisan lo hubiera sujetado con ayuda de Osomatsu y Choromatsu. ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado? Hable al médico, solo tenías que descansar y tuvimos suerte de salvarte.

–¿Dónde está ahora? -pregunté no sé si con temor o con preocupación en mi voz.

–Tranquilo, Jyushimatsu-niisan se lo llevo -me tomó de la mano para que me calme.

Ahora recuerdo… Ichimatsu siempre me golpeaba para desquitarse conmigo. Y jyushimatsu, es su paz. Eso no ha cambiado.

–¿Qué piensas del incesto? -Todomatsu solo se quedó con la boca abierta y petrificado ante mis palabras.


	5. Chapter V: Objetivo

**Nota:** Logre actualizar este fic y esta vez le puse empeño para que sean más cuartillas, además de tener más estructura.

* * *

Desde que desperté en este sueño, sí aún creo que es un bello sueño. Aún estoy con mi hermano mayor, ahora pequeño. No me recuerda pero yo sí. Sonrió y lloró de felicidad cuando lo veo, quiero abrazarlo decirle: "he vuelto a casa". Pero él no me recuerda para responder como quiero…

Solo me respondería: "ojalá nunca regreses".

Cuando regrese en esta nueva forma pensé que era para tener una segunda oportunidad con mi rey…

Me siento tonto por pensarlo.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras cargo de melodía triste al aire que me rodea en el tejado de la casa. Tal vez algún día… mis sentimientos se los lleve el viento.

Ahora solo quiero que le lleguen a él.

Si realmente, soy un tonto.

Los días pasan como las nubes en el cielo. El tiempo se mece entre nosotros como partículas sin darnos cuenta. Caminamos entre ellas, esperando a llegar a algún lugar. Pero solo caminamos sin rumbo, en un laberinto o en una habitación redonda.

No, no tiene sentido lo que digo.

Lo sé.

Nada tiene sentido en esta vida.

Como las dudas de Totty cuando menciono el incesto.

Todomatsu, no entiende por qué hablar de un tema tabú.

No es que le esté proponiendo continuar donde nos quedamos. Es obvio que solo fui diversión y donde están mis sentimientos. Pero sé, quien fue su dueño y quien el dueño de su corazón. El primero sigue siendo un hombre serio, adinerado y atractivo. Ahora lo corteja con dinero, lo compra directamente no a través de los padres. El segundo, es su hermano mayor, el penúltimo en nacer con una gran sonrisa. Quien vive en su propio mundo.

A veces pienso que por mi culpa, por mis acciones del pasado cayó a merced de la locura.

Ver a su único amor asesinado por la persona en la que confiaba bajo órdenes de quien creyó que era su amigo.

La traición lo arrastro a manos de la venganza hasta volverlo loco de ira.

Regresando al tema del cual me desvié por el camino de la vida pasada.

Quiero asegurarme que Todomatsu no quiera una relación con Jyushimatsu, necesito que no suceda. Tal vez esta nueva oportunidad es para que uno obtenga lo que quiso.

Si Jyushimatsu permanece con Ichimatsu, no habrá consecuencias para Todomatsu. Y sí ayudo, puede que mi relación con Ichimatsu mejoré. Nuevamente seríamos hermanos.

Así que he decidido interferir nuevamente entre los dos menores.

Mi misión, mi vida, mi hermandad depende de eso.

Hablando de hermandad, aquí entrando a la habitación con una bolsa de sardinas secas con un caminar agotado como su alma, mi rey Ichimatsu hace gala de su presencia.

–Hello, my brother -salude con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol para llamar su atención. Chasqueo la lengua arrugando el entrecejo. Se sentó en la esquina extrema a mi lado, pegado al librero para que no me acerque.- I know algo que te puede interesar -comenté agarrando mi barbilla.

–¿Encontraste tu cerebro? -preguntó con sarcasmo del que duele porque atraviesa a tu corazón.

–Maybe… Se podría decir… -me rasque detrás de la cabeza con una risa falsa como mi actitud-

El silencio reino como la neblina en la oscura noche de una película de terror. Suspiré como el valiente que detiene su auto a mitad de carrera rodeado de esa espesa neblina. Tomé mi espejo para observar mi nuevo yo.

–¿Y bien? -la voz de ultratumba sonó de esa neblina

–¡Ah! -Grité aventando mi espejo por el susto. Puesto que apareció detrás de mí en reflejo y en físico.

Sí esto fuera realmente fuera una película de terror este sería mi fin.

–Deja de gritar como niña y dime lo que sabes -comentó de forma tranquila mientras se mantenía de pie frente de mí. Realmente era sigiloso como un gato-

–¿Te gusta Jyushimatsu? -pregunté directamente.

Guardo silencio viéndome fijamente. De la nada su cara comenzó a sonrojarse, a echar humo de las orejas, se abochorno. Sus movimientos se hicieron torpes e indecisos. Antes de decir algo me agarro del cuello, me zamarreaba mientras gritaba a la par de que mis lágrimas salían y temblaba de miedo.

–¡Voy a matarte kusomatsu! ¡Abriré tu mierdoso pecho para sacarte tus órganos y luego asesinarte! -Repetía maldiciones y formas de matarme- ¡Te cortaré la lengua para que no digas más!

–¡Ichi…! -me sentía ahogarme- ¡Espera…!

Nuevamente mis ojos se cierran y escuchando voces de niños junto de mi.

XxX

–Padre dice que los gemelos son de mala suerte -un pequeño niño de traje lila se hundía entre los almohadones de una gran cama- por eso tienen que ser separados. -El otro chico de vestimentas azules estaba de pie con sus ropajes manchados de rojo.- Y está el caso de los doppelgänger.

El pequeño estiro su mano hacia el otro chico. El cual se acercó para tocarla. Con su mano extendida acaricio su rostro marcado por huellas de llanto y golpes.

–Lo sé, por eso vivo lejos de ti -tomó la mano entre la suya con temor de que se aparte-. Ya no soy considerado como tu gemelo, sí no como un niño de azote. Un doppelgänger oculto por la máscara de tu sombra para ocupar tu lugar ante las desgracias.

–¡No quiero que mueras en mi lugar! -Aquel menor sobre los almohadones salió de su escondite de un brinco sobre su cama. Sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas mirando alarmado al chico con su mismo rostro pero con moretones- no quiero que recibas golpes ni daños en mi nombre -se lanzó a los brazos ajenos dejándose envolver por ellos-

–Es mi deber como doppelänger pero es mi deber como hermano protegerte de todo mal -se dejó envolver en ese cálido abrazo.

–Esas deberían ser mis palabras porque soy el mayor -murmuro en el cuello contrario-. Karamatsu, prométeme que nunca dejarás que te lastimen en mi lugar.

–Pero eso imposible… -negó con la cabeza- sabes cuál es mi lugar y cual el tuyo.

–Odio ser el rey y tu mi sirviente, solo deseo estar en un mundo donde podamos vivir como hermanos -siguió llorando en sus brazos.

–Deseo lo mismo para ambos, mi querido Ichimatsu… -quien era mi yo del pasado observo una pequeña botella de cristal con arena en su interior regalo que venía del otro lado del mar-.

XxX

Aquella escena se deshacía como el sueño que era para luego regresar al mundo real. Sin embargo la sensación del abrazo cálido seguía rodeándome el cuerpo. Me toque la mejilla y la humedad aún permanecía en mi piel. Recordé lo que paso antes de desvanecerme, me toque el cuello para sobarme. Busco con desesperación a mi agresor, quien había escapado.

–Karamatsu-niisan, deja de holgazanear como Osomatsu-niisan -Choromatsu entró a la habitación con una revista de Nya-chan entre manos-. Te la pasaste durmiendo por horas.

–¿Eh? -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- ¿Ichimatsu?

–Vi que salió de la casa enfadado. La cara la tenía roja del coraje -se sentó en el sofá tomando su revista- ¿Y bien?

Me quede observando en silencio a la nada. Meditando lo que paso.

–¿Qué le hiciste ahora? -nuevamente me pregunto.

–Solo intente ser un buen hermano para él -suspiré al mismo tiempo que él. Me deje caer al piso nuevamente, primero asenté mi trasero luego repose mi espalda.

–Karamatsu-niisan, ¿puedo darte un consejo? -Afirme con la cabeza dejando que prosiga- Aléjate de Ichimatsu. -Eso captó mi atención- Vete lejos de Ichimatsu, antes que sea tarde para ti. -mismas palabras en diferentes tiempos.

–¿Por qué dices eso? -pregunté en un tono seco.

–No me lo tomes a mal, pero a Ichimatsu… -se mordió los labios, hizo a un lado su revista que le servía de escuro para no verme a los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos.- No le interesas.

Nuevamente repetí mi pregunta ahora con una voz quebrada.

–Cuando Chibita te secuestro… -se agarraba del mentó. Movía su pie inseguro. Murmuraba palabras para él. Se notaba que buscaba suavizarlas para mí- hizo fiesta.

Por fin libero las palabras más lamentables e hirientes para mi persona.

Fueron peor que insultos.

–Pienso… que solo pierdes tiempo -finalizó dejando un amargo silencio.

–Tienes razón -me dolía pero era verdad- pero quiero intentarlo.

–Pero… -él quiso debatir mi punto.

–Sé que no le intereso a Ichimatsu pero no quiero rendirme. Quiero que vea que a pesar de todo, lo amo y estaré para él en todo aunque no lo quiera -sonreí ante mi respuesta-. Sí Ichimatsu me quiere lejos, al menos que sepa lo que hice por él, que conmigo siempre contará.

Nuevamente el silencio se coló a la habitación bajo la mirada fría de Choromatsu.

–Karamatsu-niisan -me llamó- espero que algún día te valore.

Con esa frase dio fin a la discusión para que se ponga a leer su revista. Solo moví mi cabeza en afirmación antes de levantarme de mi puesto. Me despedía deslizando la puerta y con ello, mi cuerpo a la calle.

Camine con las manos dentro de mi sudadera azul, por calles solitarias y otras con albedrío. En las primeras, solo mis pasos se escuchaban. En las segundas, voces de niños jugueteando alrededor en conjunto con el motor de los autos.

Ahora que recuerdo…

A Ichimatsu le gusta pasear en los callejones para encontrarse con sus amigos felinos.

Quisiera ir allí con él…

Pero ahí me mataría sin testigos.

O eso pensé hasta que su mano me jalo hacia el callejón, aventándome a los botes de basura.

–Te ves muy bien rodeado de tu ambiente, mierdamatsu -Invoque al demonio-. Ahora me dirás -nuevamente me tomo del cuello acercándome a su rostro- que tanto sabes de mis sentimientos.

–Entonces es verdad… -lo miré perplejo haciendo que él se hele- Antes que me asesines -puse mis manos delante de mí- quiero ayudarte.

–¡No te creo solo quieres burlarte de mí! -reclamó con furia y amenaza de muerte

–¡Ichimatsu! -Le grite llamando su atención- ¡Realmente quiero apoyarte!

–¡No es verdad! Debes pensar que soy un asco de ser humano al enamorarme de mi hermano menor… -temblaba abrazándose a sí mismo. El sudor caía de su sien-

– "En otra vida fui el menor…" -pensé escuchando de pie todo lo que decía-

–Soy peor que la basura… soy desecho de la sociedad, algo que no debió existir… -me dolían sus palabras hirientes- ¿Realmente crees que aquel hermoso y resplandeciente sol me dará más que un rayo?

Sus lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que no pudieron contenerse ni un segundo más. Acto seguido lo abrace. Lo acurruque cerca de mi pecho. No dejaba de gimotear ni de hipar. Tararee una canción de cuna para tranquilizarlo.

–Lu li la Lu li la esta voz cantante -le susurraba al oído en tono meloso- me pregunto, ¿a quién podrá llegar? -Los ojos de Ichimatsu dejaban de lagrimar para solo cerrarse ante mi canto-. He obtenido la llave llamada "palabras" -Bese su frente como cuando éramos niños en aquel entonces y en esos días de reinos.- Que abre la puerta a lo desconocido -sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Mostraba una mirada calmada y serena-

Se deslizo de mis brazos. Paso su manga para limpiar restos de lágrimas. Metí mi mano al bolsillo de mis entubados para sacar un pañuelo blanco con mi rostro bordado en la esquina. Es mejor que poner mi nombre, nunca se sabe si se pierde y otro Karamatsu lo encuentra.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, lo tanteo inspeccionando con sus dedos puso un rostro de asco. Se limpió sus lágrimas y mocos con mi pañuelo. De igual forma lo metió al bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Eso fue asqueroso…

Ofensivo a mi persona…

Muy de él.

Me senté junto a un bote de basura en silencio observando a Ichimatsu que se sobaba el cuello caminando de un extremo al otro del callejón. Sus gatos seguían sus pasos, unos se ponían entre sus pies haciendo que tropiece y suelte una maldición… a mí. Ya que siempre tengo culpa de sus desgracias.

El gato amarillo con manchas como lentes apareció. Se quedó sentado sobre un bote metálico cerrado. Le observaba moviendo la cola luego me miró a mi como percatándose de mi presencia. Se bajó de un salto. Caminó a mí. Se sentó nuevamente con la cola relajada.

"Mau" pronunció haciendo eco en mi memoria.

XxX

Caminaba entre las pedradas calles del pueblo con el mandado para la cena de mi majestad. El reino purpura lucía esplendido, puesto que era cumpleaños del monarca. El único hijo del rey…

Ya no existían dos hijos para el rey.

Solo había un único rey y su doppelänger.

Era como el cuento del príncipe y el mendigo.

Al menos me consta que tengo un nuevo hermano, no ocupa mi amor por Ichimatsu pero sí lo quiero como parte de mí.

Por eso me sentí atraído por el llanto de un pequeño gatito que pedía a su madre despertar junto a sus hermanos. Me acerque a él que se veía huraño, hambriento, triste y maltratado por heridas de algún ser monstruoso. El cuerpo de su madre estaba tirado con otros dos pequeños debajo de ella.

Quiero imaginar que primero atacaron a los indefensos, la madre los defendió y con sus últimas fuerzas cubrió su cuerpo para protegerlos. Quiero pensar que en ese sacrificio al menos uno se salvó.

Ese mismo que defendía el cadáver de su familia.

–¡Ahí está, el gato ladrón! -señalo una señora gorda de cabello largo y rizado con cuchillo en mano.

Automáticamente cubrí mi rostro.

La gente del pueblo no debe verlo, no debe saber quién soy. Solo los nobles y fieles militares podían hacerlo para que me sacrifique como la madre del pequeño.

Estoy seguro que se hará y estaré feliz cuando Ichimatsu me pelee para no apartarse de mi cuerpo inerte.

–¡Madam! -Regrese a mi realidad colocándome en medio de la mujer y el felino dispuesto a acompañar a su familia- ¿Por qué intenta hacerle daño?

–¡Ese maldito gato se robó mi pescado! -señalo un pescado a medio comer junto al cadáver de su familia.

No me di cuenta por el olor de los cuerpos que se descomponían así como él no se ha percatado que ellos ya no regresaran ni con el mejor manjar.

–¡Este gato tenía hambre! -defendí-

–¡Eso no es motivo para que se coma mi pescado! -replicaba sacando espuma por la boca.

–¿Cuánto quiere por el pescado? -pregunté sin apartarme con una voz tranquila.

–20 mil -respondió ante mi asombro de negarme a pagar tanta cantidad.

–Eso es lo que cuesta pero un cargamento de pescados –conteste molesto por esa altanería.

–¡Eres de la realeza! -Señalo mi escudo- puedes pagar por ello como nosotros pagamos los impuestos a Iyami.

–No tengo nada que ver con ese tipejo, solo soy un sirviente -mi triste verdad- pero… -suspiré quitándome una piedra preciosa de mi traje.- Aquí tiene, con esto el pescado y los siguientes que el gato le robe serán pagados.

Suspiré derrotado viendo aquella mujer reír, burlándose de mis comentarios. Cuando se fue mire al pobre gatito. Le entregue carne rogando que no se encuentre con los perros hambrientos del lugar.

–Tu familia no va a regresar, ve a buscar una nueva que te quiera -le aconseje acariciando su cabeza que dejo que le tocará como agradecimiento.

Llegue al castillo y junto al resto de los sirvientes preparé todo para la fiesta de los 8 años de Ichimatsu. Un gran pastel con colores purpuras, gansos de los más grandes y jugosos. Mismo que les rompieron el cuello para prepararlos. Velas purpuras en el centro de una gran mesa café cubierta con manteles blancos de seda. La mejor vajilla de oro puro frente cada asiento para los invitados. Sillas cubiertas de madera cubiertas con piel de cabra teñida de rojo. Todo era mágico.

Termine y me dirigí a la alcoba de mi precioso hermano.

Ahí estaba él frente a dos trajes de gala que agarraba mirándose en el espejo.

–El de morado con toques de blanco se te ve mejor -comente con una sonrisa entrando con una bandeja de té y galletas- es hora del aperitivo.

–Gracias -me respondió sonrojado- pero este azul es tuyo -me lo entrego en mis manos-.

–¿Por qué su majestad me entregaría algo tan hermoso? -sostuve el traje observando la reacción confundida de mi príncipe.

–Porque somos hermanos y hoy es nuestro cumpleaños -sonreí-. También es tu fiesta –lloré de felicidad frente a él.

–¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños no de él! -Gritó el rey… mi padre.

–Papá… -murmuré viéndolo con asombro-

–¿Cómo me llamaste? -me sacudió tomándome del brazo. Arrebatando la ropa para tirarla al piso-

–¡Papá! -grité ahora con llanto de tristeza.

–¡Papá suelta a Karamatsu! -Ichimatsu me defendía.

–¡Maldito insolente! ¡Soy el rey! ¡Escuchaste! -Me zamarreaba ignorando mis lastimeros llantos- ¡Tú solo eres un maldito niño de azote! ¡Un criado! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!

Me tiro al piso para luego patearme en el estómago.

–¡Padre detente! -Ichimatsu me cubrió con su cuerpo.

Realmente me quería.

Podía sentir sus lágrimas humedeciendo mis ropajes y mi piel herida.

–¡Apártate Ichimatsu! -Ordenó. Ichimatsu se negó sosteniendo mi cuerpo con firmeza- ¡Guardias! -Los hombres entraron al primer llamado- ¡Saquen a mi hijo de aquí y llévense al criado!

Obedecieron.

Ichimatsu pataleaba para que lo soltaran. Me pedía a gritos desgarradores. Decidí entregarme por mi cuenta para no seguir viendo esa triste escena que me partía el corazón.

Me llevaron al calabozo donde me esperaban varias personas.

–El rey ha ordenado que se le castigue por insolente -Iyami habló empujándome a esos hombres- hagan lo que quieran.

Ese día…

En mi cumpleaños…

Ichimatsu partía un pastel a lado de Jyushimatsu que lo acompañaba con sonrisas para él.

Ese día…

En mi cumpleaños…

Hombres me partían entre risas acompañadas de mi llanto.

Con Jyushimatsu, estaba seguro que Ichimatsu me olvido por horas. No solo por su compañía inocente y alegre, sí no porque era el centro de atención de diferentes personas.

¿Y yo?

Era la atención de diferentes hombres.

Tenía horas de su asquerosa y desagradable atención.

Quede en el piso entre fluidos y recuerdos que nunca podré sacar de mi mente.

Solo en un calabozo oscuro.

Mi padre…

Quise decir…

El rey, bajo a verme.

–Feliz cumpleaños… -me dijo detrás de la celda que impedía que escape- hijo no deseado.

Es cierto…

Los gemelos no son deseados.

El segundo gemelo nacido no es deseado.

Mi padre me odiaba, lo veía en sus ojos.

"Mau" el eco del gato me despertó de la pesadilla que se revivía en mi mente. No sé cómo me encontró pero ahí estaba sentado junto a mí.

–¿Moriste? -Pregunte estirando mi brazo con dolor- porque estoy seguro que yo sí.

Me lamió quitándome restos de suciedad blanquecida, limpiando mis heridas y mis lágrimas.

–¡Karamatsu! -La voz de Chibita llegó a mis oídos con las llaves de mi escape. Venía con una chica de flor azul- ¡¿Qué te hicieron los desgraciados?!

Me grito con dolor en el pecho con una mirada de rabia o estaba roja por el llanto de sus ojos.

Me saco del calabozo.

Me llevo a la habitación más cercana para bañarme en silencio. Me dijo que escuchó como Iyami se jaqueaba de sus malditas acciones. Por eso dieron conmigo.

Terminé de arreglarme para sentarme en la cama. Según entendí era el cuarto de la chica, una ayudante de la cocina. Ella junto con Chibita curaban mis heridas mientras veía al piso.

–Sé que no ha sido un día bueno… -comentó sentándose a mi lado- y que quieres olvidarlo -saco de un gabinete un pequeño pastel azul con una vela pequeña- Feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias… -sonreí llorando mi desgracia. Apague la vela no deseando que todo haya sido un mal sueño… la apague deseando que Ichimatsu nunca se enterada-

–Mau -nuevamente el maullido del gato que entraba a la habitación-

–Hola pequeño -lo abrace como consuelo-. Me alegra que vivamos un día más. Ambos somos sobrevivientes.

Esa noche se decidió que los sirvientes pasen la velada en el castillo para que estén listos para sus labores del día siguiente. Camine con el gato entre mis brazos hasta la habitación de Ichimatsu. Me dispuse a tocar la puerta.

–¿Eh? -la voz de un sorprendido Ichimatsu se escuchó detrás de la puerta- ¿En serio hacen eso en tu reino?

–¡Sí! -La voz entusiasta de Jyushimatsu lo acompañaba con ruidos sordos- Cada mes juntamos a nuestros mejores acróbatas y montamos un circo para atraer a los mercaderes más poderosos. Tal vez algún día puedas ver como dan vueltas en el aire. ¡Ellos vuelan!

–¡Wow quiero verles! -Mi príncipe estaba feliz no quería interrumpirlo.

–¡Mau! -El gato salto de mis brazos adentrándose a la habitación-

–¡Un gato! -Dijeron ambos-

–¡Lo siento! -Entre con desesperación tomando al pequeño- Se me escapo -agache mi cabeza para no verles a los ojos- ¡Me lo llevaré ahora!

–¿Eh? -El príncipe de amarillo ladeo su cabeza- pero quiere jugar con nosotros.

–Puede quedarse -Ichimatsu observaba al felino- Josephine.

–¿Josephin? -Él le puso nombre-

–A partir de ahora es mi mascota real -tomó al gato entre mis brazos-. A los sirvientes no se les permite tener mascotas en el castillo –me miró-. Tómalo como un presente de cumpleaños –me guiño.

XxX

–Jhosephin -Dije sollozando. Tape con mis manos mi boca observando al gato que al escuchar el nombre brinco entre mis brazos haciendo que lloré.

Es triste recordar lo que me hicieron pero es bello saber que alguien me recuerda.

–¿Por qué lloras? ¿A caso eres idiota o qué? -El Ichimatsu actual me vio con un rostro de extrañeza haciendo una mueca de paso- ¿Cómo llamaste a mi gato?

–Olvídalo… -negué con la cabeza- Es my heart very happy porque ahora podemos hablar como los brothers que somos -cambie el tema.

–No he dicho que quiero tu ayuda -Me miró con molestia- pero puedo escuchar sugerencias.


	6. Chapter VI: Hermandad

**Nota:** No tenía abandonada esta historia, solo la pause para acabar con Alluring Secret... y entrego esta cosilla de capítulo solo para no arruinar la historia si le agrego más aquí.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que se enfrentó a Ichimatsu sobre sus sentimientos hacia Jyushimatsu, de la promesa de ayudarlo para que se quede con él. Fue un duro golpe para ambos, a Ichimatsu el hecho de verse descubierto por la peor persona y a Karamatsu que su príncipe no ha cambiado esa idea.

En el callejón solo hubo murmullos, palabras contra dientes y pasos de extremo a otro, mismos que se detenían frente a su único público. Quien solo lo miraba en silencio con los ojos expectantes.

–No quiero hablar de esto ahora… -Por fin se detuvo cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha, luego puso las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Señal de la vergüenza de verse descubierto- No estoy listo.

–¡Lo entiendo! -Karamatsu se levantó del piso de golpe para abrazar a su hermano menor que buscaba consuelo.

–¡No me toques! -Se alejó del tacto empujándolo con brusquedad

–Realmente entiendo tus palabras… -El mayor bajo sus brazos a sus costados con pocos ánimos en su rostro.- Sé qué piensas que eres un ser asqueroso, que eres una basura indigna de la sociedad, que no debes visto como un ser humano… -sus palabras provocaron que Ichimatsu lo tome del cuello de su ropa- lo peor es que tú debes pensar… -lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Karamatsu, quien desvió el rostro hacia la pared- ¿Por qué nací como su hermano?

Ichimatsu se mantuvo en silencio, derribándolo al piso. Regreso sus manos a los bolsillos para luego irse tranquilo del callejón. Camino sin prisa, a paso lento como sí solo compitiera con el caracol sobre una hoja de alguna planta. No tenía motivos para correr, no tenía que huir al verse descubierto.

Sabía que Karamatsu no hablaría, sabe guardar secretos. Solo habla para comentarlo como lo hizo hace unos minutos. Tan poco se preocupó sí lastimo al mayor al empujarlo, solo pensaba que se lo merecía por decir verdades que nadie quiere escuchar. Por meter su nariz donde nadie lo llama.

Por su parte, Karamatsu seguía en el piso, mordiéndose los labios para retener el gemido de dolor y de llanto.

No importaba cuantos siglos hayan pasado… su hermano lo trataba de igual manera. Giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba ya que estaba de costado. Se sentó en el piso, pegando sus rodillas al pecho para proteger su llanto del exterior.

Josephin regreso a su lado para untarse con ronroneos, regalándole una mirada que comprendía el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

–¿Qué hice para que Ichimatsu me odie como lo hace? -se cuestionó-. Seguí cada una de sus órdenes, acabe con la única persona que me apoyaba, le fui fiel hasta la… -trago saliva al recordar el humo que lo intoxicaba- le di mi vida literalmente.

El gato seguía untándose en él.

–¿Qué clase de segunda oportunidad es está? -reclamo entre sus llantos.

XxX

Ichimatsu regresó a su hogar encontrando el mismo escenario de todos los días. Osomatsu acostado de lado leyendo lo primero que encuentre para no aburrirse, desde las mangas de Choromatsu hasta las revistas de moda de Karamatsu y Todomatsu. Al menos, hoy leía sobre las apuestas de caballos. Por su parte, Choromatsu brincaba de la emoción con un sobre en manos, que no le importaba saber su contenido. Todomatsu, el chico sin corazón ignoraba su la presencia de todos en la habitación como la de él que entraba para dirigirse en su rincón donde observaría a Jyushimatsu rodando con su pelota amarilla gigante.

–¡Sí! ¡Por fin! -Gritaba Choromatsu- ¡Por fin lo obtuve! -Se detuvo viendo a sus hermanos- ¡Lo tengo, observen! -Mostraba el sobre entre sus manos.- ¡¿Nadie va a preguntar?!

–Oe… -Osomatsu se picaba la nariz- Choromatsu.

–¿Quieres saber? -preguntó emocionado.

–¿Crees que debería apostar a Flash o al Black? -Preguntó mostrando las estadísticas de las carreras- Ambos compiten en la misma carrera, -se sentó cruzando sus piernas y brazos- Flash está señalado como el más veloz de la carrera pero Black ha estado en los tres puestos en todas las carreras en las que participó.

–¡No quieres saber que tengo en el sobre! -Se quejó el de verde arrebatando el periódico, haciéndolo bola para tirárselo a su cara.

–Solo quieres alimentar tu ego con nuestra pregunta -mencionó Todomatsu con las quejas de Osomatsu de fondo.

–¡Ego! ¡Ego! -hacía eco Jyushimatsu rodando alrededor de Choromatsu.

–Ya que quieren saber -Choromatsu ignoraba los comentarios mientras metía su mano dentro del sobre.

–¡Nadie pregunto! -Replicó Totty

–¡Una nueva forma de pajarte! Por eso la emoción -comentaba Osomatsu con una gran sonrisa inclinándose a su lado para ver el contenido.

–¡No! -le grito al oído haciendo que caiga- ¡Son boletos para la gira de Nya-chan para mí y un acompañante!

–Wow… -aplaudió Osomatsu con sarcasmo rodando los ojos- tu sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

–Que te vaya bien, nos traerás recuerdos -mencionó Todomatsu sin quitar la vista de su teléfono-

–¡Bye bye! -agitaba Jyushimatsu su mano- ¡Sayonara run!

–No te preocupes por nosotros… -por fin hablo el de morado desde su rincón- y ese boleto extra.

–Es perfecto para ti y tu virginidad -comento burlo Todomatsu.

–Pero no olvides dejar tu ego para que tu virginidad te acompañe -el de rojo Cayó de espaldas con todos sus hermanos menores a reírse del verde.

–El boleto es para la gira nacional con gastos de avión y hotel pagados. Ya que Nya-chan se está lanzando a nivel nacional, por lo que solo los mejores fans pueden obtener los boletos -dijo con orgullo- Ahora supliquen para que los lleve -se cruzó de brazos con el pecho inflado.

Tras decir esas palabras Choromatsu se vio aplastado por el mayor y los dos más menores de sus hermanos para acompañarlo.

–¡Hello Brothers! -Karamatsu abrió la puerta corrediza apareciendo con su mano en el mentón.- No se peleen por mí, que hay mucho Old brother para ustedes mis Karamatsus boys

Sus hermanos solo lo vieron con sus grandes ojos y pupilas dilatadas con los labios pegados sin hacer alguna mueca. Luego siguieron con sus gritos ignorando al segundo hijo como era costumbre.

–¡Oh, Ichimatsu! -Caminó hacia el único que no peleaba por el boleto- Tu eres my Karamatsu boy numero one and my favorite. Tú no tienes que pelear por mí.

–¡Cállate! Nadie está peleando por ti y deja de llamarme así -Hablo con molestia.

–Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente -Ichimatsu se puso de pie apartándolo de un manotazo para salir de la sala e irse al tejado.

Karamatsu solo suspiro con pesadez.

Se dejó caer en aquel sillón con forma de mano. Tomando su guitarra con desanimo. Tocaba mientras era ignorado por sus semejantes. Ya no se podía quejar en silencio preguntando "¿por qué son así con él?" o "¿qué hizo para merecer ese desprecio?". Ahora tenía la respuesta.

–¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto Choromatsu acercándose a su mayor- hoy estás muy perdido en tus pensamientos.

–¿Eh? -No se dio cuenta en que momento los hermanos se fueron dejándolo solo con el tercer hijo- ¿Los demás?

–Se fueron cada quien por su lado -Respondió sentándose en el sillón verde-. Antes que preguntes, me fui al ser el super para mamá cuando regrese note que no te moviste de tu lugar.

–Bueno, me quede pensando en mis pecados pasados -comentó agarrándose la barbilla- I'm guilty boy.

Choromatsu entre cerro los ojos analizando a su hermano mayor. A pesar de ser una frase dolorosa, no era el mismo dolor que transmitía. Incluso el brillo se había apagado. Una parte de él se incomodó por esas palabras.

–No sé de qué hablas… -suspiró el de verde- pero… -vio por la ventana, observando como las nubes pasan lento con el poco aire que había. Un aire tibio por el verano que se acercaba-¿Pecados? Los pecados solo afectan al presente. -Sus ojos se posaron a su hermano mayor- pero los pecados del pasado, afectaron en su momento. Sí haces algo hoy, este mismo día lo pagas.

–No entiendo -respondió Karamatsu.

–Solo te digo que no te preocupes por el pasado y disfruta el presente, -sonrió- mejor disfruta de esta vida.

–¿Nueva vida? -Karamatsu abrió los ojos posando sus manos sobre el suelo en el que estaban. Se acercó a Choromatsu- ¿tú recuerdas?

–¿Recordar qué? -El hermano que le sigue en nacimiento realmente no recordaba su vida pasada.- realmente no entiendo a ambos hermanos mayores, ambos son tontos e idiotas -se quejó.

Karamatsu solo se reía abrazando a Choromatsu.

–Soy feliz de ser tu hermano -murmuro contra su oído- que nunca me falten tus consejos.

–Realmente idiotas… -se quejó con un leve sonrojo.

Tal vez Choromatsu no ha despertado o nunca lo haga porque tuvo una vida tranquila hasta que Karamatsu lo asesino. Eso debe aplicarse a los otros. Solo a Karamatsu le entregaron el perdón y recordar como tortura por sus pecados.

–Gracias Choromatsu -se levantó-. Espero que me elijas para ir contigo -levanto los pulgares guiñándole.

–Definitivamente estas descalificado desde que obtuve el boleto -respondió.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse por ello.

XxX

Tiempo pasó desde esa risa que vino después de sus lágrimas. Cuando decidió irse a pescar. No estaba solo, Todomatsu lo acompañaba. El sonido del agua meciéndose con el viento, los trenes cruzando alrededor, el chapoteo de los anzuelos lanzados era la melodía para sus oídos.

–Karamatsu-niisan, -rompió su silencio- puedo hacerte una pregunta -El nombrado solo arqueo la ceja como señal de que está escuchando- ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre el incesto?

El mayor se quedó en silencio analizando cómo responder ante ello. No lo niega pero como explicarle la situación.

–¿Sabes algo al respeto? -una nueva cuestión fue lanzada hacía él.

–Yo… Totty es sobre Jyushimatsu y… -se armó de valor para dar una respuesta que no sabía cómo manejar.

–¿Y yo? -Cuestionó con una mirada triste- vaya… -suspiro con una mirada triste- pensé que el hermano más idiota… no el segundo más idiota, nunca se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos.

–¿Eh? -Eso le tomó por sorpresa.

–Amo a Jyushimatsu-niisan pero sé que él no me corresponde, además que Ichimatsu-niisan no me permite acercarme a él… -Se mordió el labio- creo que también lo sabe y no quiere que infecte a Jyushimatsu-niisan… -guardo silencio unos segundos- La escoria reconoce a la escoria.

–¡No digas eso! -Karamatsu reaccionó molesto- ¡No eres ninguna escoria! -lo sujeto de los hombros para que le vea a los ojos.

–Creo que tu amor por Jyushimatsu es más profundo de lo que crees -recordó a ellos como príncipes enamorados- aunque te apoyaré sí decides enfrentarte por ello pero solo tú debes decidir que harás… -Recordó a Ichimatsu y su discusión en el callejón- ¿O lo callas o lo gritas? Solo eso.

Nuevamente guardaron silencio para reflexionar sus palabras.

–Gracias niisan -susurró el menor-

–Pronto el anzuelo de Karamatsu pico. Él apresurado jalo su caña para expulsar del mar aquello que atrapo pero se sorprendieron al encontrar una botella de cristal con una carta en ella. El de rosa parpadeo sorprendido, se acercó a su mayor que tomaba la botella para desprender.

–¿Ahora usas esto como carnada? -puso los ojos en blanco cruzándose los brazos.

–No… -negó- ¡mh! De seguro alguna sirenita o algún pirata encontraron mi carta y me mando respuesta -se agarró el mentón-.

–¡Ábrelo! -cambió el tema a brusco.

Karamatsu obedeció. Destapo la botella de cristal, saco el papel enrollado. Se sentía viejo y frágil, incluso el papel ya era amarillo. Desenrollo el papel quedando palido en ese momento.

–¿Niisan? -Totty se preocupó por su mayor al verlo en ese estado.- ¿Qué es? -Le quito el trozo de papel- "Que siempre seamos hermanos" -leyó en voz alta.- No entiendo no es nada grave…

–Perdón, es que arruine el deseo de la persona –mencionó un poco nervioso-. Recuerdas el cuento de las botellas al mar -el otro afirmo con la cabeza- creo que es eso -se acarició su propio cabello-.

–No creo que sea tan grave, solo fue deseo de un niño -comentó sin interés-. Mejor vamos a la casa, para que descanses.

–Sí… -Karamatsu tomo la botella de cristal junto con el papel para meterlo en el bolsillo de su sudadera-.

Lo que Todomatsu no sabía que el verdadero motivo de que Karamatsu para estar en ese modo es que al leer el papel pudo reconocer su propia letra. Incluso recordó el momento que lo escribió en la casa en la playa cuando Ichimatsu no estaba cerca.

Ambos llegaron a su hogar. Guardaron sus cañas y Karamatsu hizo lo mismo con la botella en el cajón de sus cosas.

Estaba intrigado, ¿era destino encontrar su botella cuando por fin despierta?

Recogieron sus cosas dirigiéndose a su hogar.

El resto de su día se la pasó perdido en sus pensamientos, hablaba a través de monosílabos. Realmente quería analizar su situación. ¿Será que solo él recordará? ¿Qué es parte de su castigo por sus crímenes recordar su pasado? Esas y otras preguntas lo tenían profundizando.

–¿Karamatsu vienes o no a los baños? -Preguntó el mayor- ¿O nos vas a alcanzar con Chibita?

–¡Voy! -Respondió tomando sus cosas para los baños públicos.

Los seis caminaban entre las calles iluminadas por los faros. La noche nublada, no había estrellas ni luna en el cielo. Solo risas y voces entre la mayoría de los hermanos. Solo Ichimatsu permanecía en silencio como era costumbre. Lo único extraño era que Karamatsu estaba de igual manera, él junto a Osomatsu era de los que más hablaban cuando se dirigían los seis a algún lugar.

Todos notaron ese cambio de actitud repentino en el segundo hijo. Cinco de ellos esperaban oír alguna frase dolorosa para saber que todo estaba normal con él.

Esperaban oír: "Je, the moon es una chica timida, que admira my beuty face por lo que se esconde detrás de la nube. No problema, my honey. Aparece ante mí, mi lady Karamatsu girl". Pero no se escuchó ni algo similar.

El baño se llevó a cabo. Karamatsu se acercó a Ichimatsu que reposaba en una esquina con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué? -preguntó sin ánimo de abrir los ojos al sentir el agua moverse a su alrededor-

–Sobre nuestra conversación… -dijo en voz baja para no ser oído.

–Olvídalo. -Respondió a secas- Cuando estemos solos lo hablamos por ahora cállate o ahógate.

Ya no volvieron a cruzar palabras.

Los seis hermanos llegaron con Chibita a hacer lo de siempre: comer gratis. Chibita les gritaba por su pago pero no dejaba de servirles la comida.

Todos se fueron tambaleándose de borrachos excepto Karamatsu que se ofreció ayudar a Chibita como pago.

–Chibita, gracias por todo -comentó ante la mirada de confusión del nombrado-. Realmente sigues siendo un hermano para mí -sonrió antes de irse.

Sin embargo Karamatsu no vio que un par de ojos observaba la escena con unos celos que quemaban su corazón.

–Ojala, ese maldito enano calvo se trague su Oden -dijo Ichimatsu apartándose de la sombra a ver a Karamatsu acercársele.

–Brother, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sorprendido al verle.

–Tengo un plan -sonrió con malicia mostrando los colmillos.

La luna por fin salía de su escondite iluminando el rostro de Ichimatsu. Y Karamatsu, puro jurar que nuevamente vio aquel rostro terrorífico que miraba en las llamas la destrucción de todo un reino.


	7. Chapter VII: Misión

**Nota:** Tarde, tanto para que al final solo escribiera un capítulo corto. Pero sí lo continuaba lo volvía a borrar así que lo deje hasta donde me gustó.

* * *

Nuevamente caminaron juntos pero distanciados. Ichimatsu caminaba a paso lento, encorvado con sus manos en los bolsillos hacia la entrada de un callejón. Karamatsu, lo seguía sin decir nada, solo arrugo el entrecejo apresurando su paso sin sentido ya que rebasaba a su menor para luego detenerse y esperar que el otro llegue a él.

–¿Me dirás tu plan? -se atrevió a romper el silencio quedándose en la entrada de un callejón.

Ichimatsu solo volteo a verle en silencio caminando sin detenerte entre los botes. No se golpeó gracias a que se conocía el camino.

–¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto suspirando retomando su paso.

No hubo respuesta solo sonidos de basura siendo pateada para dejar libre el paso para su torpe hermano mayor.

–Llegamos -señaló un hueco en el muro de una barda- entra.

A travesó el hueco seguido de Karamatsu. Quien imitó el movimiento para luego encontrar un jardín un poco descuidado, ya que las rosas se mantenía hermosas a pesar de la hiedra silvestre.

–¿Alice in the wonderland? -se preguntó sorprendido mirando a su alrededor.

Mientras su hermano perdía su tiempo en cosas estúpidas, como las calificaba, Ichimatsu caminó hasta un viejo quiosco con fierros como sostén. En un tiempo atrás, pudo ser maravilloso.

Un quiosco blanco con fierros adornados con rosas y sus hojas, se notaba enredaderas cubriendo columnas de metal que terminaban en el techo de cristal.

Se imaginó en una bata disfrutando su té de la tarde en una gran silleta blanca con almohadillas azul, rodeado del rosal.

Pero la realidad era otra.

Los fierros estaban despintados y oxidados. Las enredaderas se veían con espinas, hierba muerta, seca color café como la tierra. El techo se veía roto por los vientos descuidados. No había almohadillas, solo una manta que supuso que Ichimatsu llevó ahí ya que él lo citaba en el lugar.

Se sentó en el piso cubierto por la manta.

–Ichimatsu… -intentó preguntar en un murmuro.

–Es una mansión abandonada desde hace tiempo. Dicen que el jardinero asesinó al dueño -explicó suponiendo a que iba su nombramiento-. Encontré el lugar cuando escuché unos gatitos llorar detrás del muro donde pasamos, me adentre y descubrí que una serpiente intentaba devorarlos. Había asesinado a la madre. Tome un palo e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

El mayor estaba sorprendido de la valentía de su hermano pequeño al arriesgar su vida por unos animales.

–Me los llevé al callejón cercano donde siempre voy pero descubrí que regresaban a buscar a su mamá -comentó- así que decidí venir con ellos. Darles de comer hasta que encontré una gata que los adoptó. La manta es la que me servía para cubrirlos del frío -tocó la tela al recordar-. Ya no regrese hasta ahora.

–Me siento halagado porque me confías tu lugar especial -sonrió posando su mano en el hombro ajeno.

–¡No seas idiota! -Aparto su mano con desdén.- Te traje aquí para que no nos oigan, Jyushimatsu puede encontrarme en los callejones o a ti en el puente.

–Ah… ya veo -agachó la cabeza.

–Osomatsu es seguro que vaya al viaje con Choromatsu -comentó sin darle importancia al ánimo de su hermano- no desaprovecharía un viaje gratis. Aquí es donde entras tú, -le señaló- tienes que deshacerte de él. Jyushi, es fácil de distraer pero Todomatsu no.

–¿Cómo deshacerme de él? -parpadeo sin comprender.

–Mira, necesito estar a solas con Jyushimatsu -por alguna razón Karamatsu comenzó a temblar ante la repuesta- por lo que debes alejar a Totty -hizo una mueca al mencionarlo.

Karamatsu trago saliva recordando lo que tuvo que hacer aquella vez.

–Solo piensa en algo para que no esté aquí rondando a Jyushi -mencionó levantándose-. Ya es tarde, tengo hambre invítame a una hamburguesa.

Se sacudió el polvo de su pantalón para luego cruzar a su lado como hizo al llevarlo al quiosco.

–¡Apúrate que tengo hambre! -le grito apresurándole.

Karamatsu se levantó tropezando al correr tras su hermano para alcanzarle. Al final lo encontró al final del callejón de ahí. Le sonrió para llevarlo al restaurante, que cruzaron cuadras atrás.

Solo era un McDonalds cercano al que entraron, ordenaron y se sentaron en silencio, sin mirarse uno al otro, sin mencionar el tema. Solo el sonido de sus propias mordidas y del líquido peleando por subir a través del popote.

Aunque no lo creyeran, para Karamatsu fue un momento agradable. No había tenido tanta cercanía con Ichimatsu.

Claro, él lo cito para deshacerse de su hermano pero ahora comen a solas, en silencio pero con él.

Al poco tiempo salieron del restaurante, cada quien por su lado. Ichimatsu regreso al callejón para alimentar a los gatos. Karamatsu se dirigió a una plaza simplemente a caminar. Ya que el dinero se lo gasto en el almuerzo.

Miraba las tiendas aun sabiendo que esta vez no podrá comprar ningún material para su perfect fashion.

Pobre del mundo que no podrá ver su grandeza en su máximo esplendor.

–Karamatsu-niisan -la voz del último de los Matsuno se hizo presente a su lado-

–¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo viéndose sorprendidos

–Bueno, vine de compras con unas amigas… -respondió haciendo un puchero.

–¿Te abandonaron? –Dijo su duda en voz alta haciendo que el otro se moleste por recordárselo.

–¡Apareces justo a tiempo! -le entrego unas bolsas con ropa de moda. Algunas eran de mujeres. Lo golpeo en el pecho apropósito.

–Auch… -se quejó tomando las bolsas. En algunas vio ropa femenina- ¿Por qué tienes ropa de mujer? -Preguntó- ¿Ya te gusta vestirte así? No tengo problemas, sí es tu agrado.

–Tsk… mis amigas solo me trajeron para cargar las cosas y se fueron tras un rubio de ojos azules más grande que yo pero me dejaron con sus cosas -respondió molesto.

–Me imaginó… -no era la primera vez que le ha pasado sobre todo a los seis cuando Totoko los lleva de compra-. Te ayudo –cargo con el peso de las bolsas-. ¿Por qué no las dejas? –preguntó para hacer platica y así se desahogue.

–¿Por qué? -Se detuvo frente a él, cruzándose sus brazos- ¡Por qué así tengo pretexto para verlas! -Señaló- ellas me verán como un buen amigo que pueden confiar e ir subiendo escalones.

–Ten cuidado, te puedes caer de esos escalones por tu ambición -mencionó.

–¡Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros! -se giró ante el mayor señalándolo con su dedo índice- ¿Por qué ustedes solo tienen a Totoko-chan como la única mujer con la que se pueden relacionar? -Karamatsu no buscaba respuesta- Al menos yo, sí puedo conseguir mujeres que me inviten a la friendzone pero puede que algún día escape de ella.

El menor solo torció la boca retomando su andar por delante del mayor. Nuevamente, se puso a seguir a uno de sus hermanos menores.

–¿Matsuno? -la voz de un hombre les hizo voltear al escuchar el apellido de la familia.

–¿Atsushi? -Ver al menor responder, se dio cuenta que era conocido de su hermano.

–¿Tienes gemelo? -señaló a Karamatsu haciendo que se sorprendan ambos hermanos.

–En realidad somos six… -Intentó responder pero Todomatsu le tapó la boca.

–En realidad, solo somos un par de gemelos je… je… -No dejaba de reírse nervioso sin dejar que su mayor le hable.- solo dos personas con la misma cara, nada de sixtillizos. Mi madre sí se cuidaba je… je…

–Ah… -levantó la ceja ante la respuesta que no le convenció pero le siguió la corriente- ¿Y se llama?

–Matsuno, Karamatsu. El mayor. -Miró a Totty tras apartar su mano- Mucho gusto, my friend. -Extendió su mano recordando al comerciante con el que Totty fue comprometido.

–Sakurai, Atsushi. -Respondió tomando la mano.- Veo que están de compras, ¿quieren que los alcance hasta su casa? Son muchas cosas para irse en taxi. –Se acercó a Totty inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura- ¿Los llevo?

Una discusión de orgullo comenzó con el menor y su amigo frente a él. Luego de 10 minutos de peleas, donde se terminó sentando en el piso o mejor dicho terminó cediendo al piso luego que su hermano le tirada todas las bolsas para discutir.

Lo último que supo es que estaba en el asiento cubierto de piel en la parte de atrás de un auto de lujo, rodeado de aire acondicionado. Frente a él, se encontraba su hermano menor mirando por la ventana respondiendo a una conversación que lo tenía fastidiado. El castaño que recién conocía, era quien conducía.

El auto se detuvo una cuadra antes de su casa. En una casa lujosa cercana. Totty se despidió agitando las manos alegremente con una cara tierna. Mientras Karamatsu, se despidió con palabras ya que cargaba las bolsas. El auto se fue perdiéndose de la vista de ambos.

–Totty, why le dijiste que this it is us house? -Cuestionó Karamatsu con las bolsas en mano siguiendo al menor- o mejor dicho, porque dijiste que solo somos dos.

–Ya los he negado, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que dejemos de ser ninis. -Respondió sin pena-

– "Bueno, en la vida pasada fingía ser de la realeza para ocultar que era un sirviente. También oculto su relación conmigo, otro sirviente" -pensaba mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa.

–¿Y esas bolsas? -preguntaron sus hermanos al verles cruzar el recibidor.

–¿Por fin decidiste salirte del closet? -preguntó Osomatsu dándole una palmada a Todomatsu.- Bueno, ya sabíamos que eras homosexual, que no te sentías a gusto a ser hombre pero te aceptamos como eres.

–¡Un demonio sádico sin corazón! -gritó Jyushimatsu lanzándose a Totty con su usual sonrisa.

–¡Qué! -Se quejó inflando sus mejillas como puchero.

–¡Totty! ¡Totty! -Jyushimatsu se untaba en las mejillas regordetas como gato que buscaba mimo- te ves tan lindo haciendo puchero.

Ichimatsu veía la escena ardiendo en celos deseando matar al menor de todos.

–Ya, Jyushimatsu-niisan -reía ante el mimo.

–Solo con Jyushimatsu se le pasa el mal humor -comento Choromatsu cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos e inflaba el pecho.

–Parece un ángel enamorado de un demonio -agregó Osomatsu.- Solo que el demonio es él y el ángel es Jyushimatsu.

Esas palabras terminaron de molestar al cuarto hijo haciendo que se dirija al par.

–¡Me duele! -Se volvió a quejar Todomatsu ante el dolor de tener las mejillas jaladas-

–Están regordetas tus mejillas de tanto puchero o de tanta comida -comentó con molestia-

–¡Ichimatsu! -Karamatsu al fin reaccionó apartando la mano de su hermano menor- Lo lastimas –apretó con fuerza la muñeca-

–¡Y tú lo lastimas a él! -Lo aparto Osomatsu sujetando del hombro a su segundo.

–Tsk… maldito mierdamatsu -se sobaba la muñeca mirándolo con enfado.

–¡Cálmense todos! -Ahora Choromatsu intervino poniéndose en el centro de visión de todos.- Obviamente, los mayores actuamos defendiendo a los menores -miro a Osomatsu y a Karamatsu- solo no medimos nuestra fuerza. Se nos olvida que el agredido es otro menor –ahora miraba a Totty y a Ichimatsu. Discúlpense –agregó.

–No… -Fue lo último que dijo Ichimatsu abandonando la casa.

Nuevamente en las calles buscando un espacio para estar en privado. Iría a esa mansión abandonada, sus hermanos no saben dónde está.

Pero… Karamatsu sí.

Incluso no duda que ahora esté él detrás buscando su perdón.

–¿Por qué no es Jyushimatsu? -se preguntó llegando al callejón que era la entrada a la casona.- ¿Por qué no me busca él? ¿Por qué no me pide perdón por cambiarme por ese demonio?

Suspiró antes de meterse por el hueco. Luego de estar en el jardín, se sacudió su cuerpo del polvo y suciedad que le cubrían. No fue directo al quiosco, decidió entrar a la casa. Karamatsu no se atrevería seguirle ahí.

Empujo los trozos de madera de lo que fue una puerta de acceso al hogar, los empujo hasta tener un espacio suficiente para entrar. Se veía oscuro ya que las ventanas no filtraban suficiente luz por el polvo que las cubría, se arrepentía no cargar encendedor con él. No fuma como sus hermanos pero en estos casos, era de gran ayuda.

Caminó entre los pasillos con cristalería destrozada en el piso, floreros, lámparas, ventanas, retratos, podría identificarlos o eso creía al ver los diseños. Terminó de algún modo en la biblioteca tapizada de libros. Piso uno, mismo que levanto.

– "El hijo del mal" -leyó en el título- "Basado en hechos históricos." –la sinopsis era simple pero por lo que veía era una novela.

Observo el libro entre sus manos, intentó tirarlo pero recordó que Karamatsu vio un programa que mencionó el mismo título.

Lo conservo.

Tal vez lo leída más tarde.

Ahora no, no tenía iluminación.

Se regresó a la entrada principal a esperar que el sol empiece a bajar. Lo malo de no cargar reloj o teléfono para saber la hora exacta. Siempre se fijaba en la posición del sol, o veía la hora si había un reloj central en algún parque o algún lugar visible desde sus callejones.

Tantos pensamientos invadían su cabeza haciendo que se revuelva su cabello gruñendo.

"Deshacernos de Todomatsu", "Todomatsu es un estorbo", "Desde pequeño me ha quitado todo", "Me aparta de Jyushimatsu", "Karamatsu lo defiende", "Debe arder en el infierno".

Esos pensamientos rodeaban su cabeza con brusquedad.

Miro por la ventana encontrando el rojo atardecer comenzando a cubrir parte de la ciudad, le recordó a unas llamas que cubrían a los infelices hasta matarlos. Hermoso a su parecer.

Eran llamas de celos y envidia que consumían su ser, pero pronto consumirán al menor de los seis.

El causante de su mal.

Comenzó a reírse solo, haciendo eco en el abandonado edificio.

No se percató que Karamatsu estaba abandonando la misma habitación. No supo que entro siguiendo al pequeño gato naranja que lo guio ante él.

Karamatsu reconocía esa sonrisa por eso se tapó su boca para cubrir cualquier escape de sonido.

El segundo hijo solo pensaba que la historia se está repitiendo y era su deber evitarlo.

Mientras corría una misión cruzó en su mente:

"Salvar a Totty de Ichimatsu".

* * *

 **Nota:** Para los que siguen leyendo, le hice un guiño al AU de jeisonmaster. Y ¿podrá Karamatsu salvar a Todomatsu en esta vida?


End file.
